One In A Million
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: Steph and Ranger meet in Miami one night. They make a date and then Steph doesn't show. She had to go back to Trenton. What happens when Ranger realizes the woman he's training is the girl from the bar? Babefic. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. _

_I hope you enjoy this story. I thought of it while watching Coyote Ugly. =)

* * *

_

Steph's POV

I was going to the club to get ready. I was a dancer and a bartender. I worked with three other girls. We weren't strippers. We may show a little skin but it's not like we do private shows. We look out for each other. And ever since I was laid off from E.E. Martin this was the only job I could find that paid well. Tonight I was wearing short shorts and a sleeve less shirt that fell right above my belly button. I rushed in and stashed my purse behind the bar and started getting ready for the crowd.

"'Bout time you got here white girl," Lula, a plus sized black woman, said to me. We were friends. She squeezes herself into some too small spandex that is brightly colored.

"I'm not late," I told her with a grin.

"Hunh!" Lula huffed. The crowd started rolling in.

"You girls ready for this? It's Friday. Big crowd should be here soon," Mary Lou, my best friend, commented.

"You know it," Connie Rosolli another one of the dancer slash bartender said. We were all friends with the same heritage. Except for Lula who was black. We were Italian. I'm not all Italian I am also Hungarian. I have blue eyes and curly brown hair and a fast metabolism that lets me eat what I want. Lucky for me because I eat a lot. Once the crowd had rolled in we started serving. Lil the owner would serve drinks while we danced. We started some music and we all got up. Lula had a harder time with all of her weight. The men always loved when she got up cause they got to see down her shirt. My mom would never approve of my job. I haven't told her and luckily it hasn't gotten back to her. The Burg grapevine isn't in Miami. We moved once my Grandpa went to the big pot roast in the sky. He had a house down here and my parents decided to move. I figured I might as well go too. I can't eat my mom's pineapple upside down cake from Jersey. My friends decided they needed a change as well and packed their bags. We were dancing to the beat and Mary Lou was pulling people up on the bar with us. We have the look but don't touch policy. We would move seductively but no one ever gets a piece. My eyes scanned over the crowd. It was big today like most Friday's are. Usually on the weekends we're filled. In the back men were dressed in black. They all had their eyes on the stage. They all looked buff but not overly so. One was pointing and grinning. Then one of them came up to get a drink. He had his eyes on me. We hopped down to serve the mob that had surrounded the bar.

"Can I get a piece of you?" a drunk guy asked.

"Sorry I'm all out," I told him with an unapologetic voice. The guy started to grab me.

"Lula! Little help here," I called. Lula came over with the water spray. Then she sprayed the guy in the face.

"There you go white girl," Lula said with hitching up her chin, "yeah that's right buddy! Walk away we don't allow punk asses like you in our bar." I couldn't contain the laughter. I saw the guy in black, he seemed to be laughing but it was hard to tell. Our eyes met and I smiled. I then turned and started helping another person.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I was out in the bar with the guys. They came here often unlike me who wasn't much for the bar scene unless I needed to be satisfied. Tonight was different though I just came to hang out. My life doesn't lend itself to relationships so usually if I ever need to satisfy those urges I leave when the woman are asleep.

"Check out the brown haired, blue eyed chick. Boy is she smoking," Lester Santos said with a grin. We were all in the army together but once we got out I started a business called RangeMan, and they all worked for me. I had to agree with Santos, she was hot. Her hands going up and down her body seductively. I went up to get another drink. On the way over a drunk blonde stumbled into me. She put her hands on my chest.

"Hello big boy, need a friend?" she asked her speech slurred slightly. I took her hands off my chest.

"Not tonight," I told her. She pouted. But all I could think about was the bright blue eyed woman, she had my attention.

"Aw, come on. I'll do a real good job," she purred.

"No. Not interested," I said going around her. I went up to the bar and a guy had grabbed the blue eyed woman's wrist. She looked mad. And then someone named Lula sprayed the guy with a water hose. She looked like Tank's type. She was a big woman and I knew Tank preferred them. I'm sure he would love her attitude. Although he doesn't talk much he doesn't need to. We're close. Like brothers. After that little incident the girl went back to work. Our eyes met and she smiled a heart melting smile at me. Faster than I could blink she turned around and started working. I walked back to the guys and was smiling internally. I knew who I wanted. I stayed seated for the rest of the evening staring at the bar. Talking occasionally. Tank was studying me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. You just seem…different like happy or determined. Both," Tank concluded. I nodded and moved my attention back to the bar. They had gotten up again.

* * *

Steph's POV

After the eye contact with Batman, as I was now calling him, I hadn't had another. I was calling him Batman because of the way he dressed and how he looked like a dark night. Lula, Mary Lou, and Connie all agreed. We got back up on the bar again. I slid my hands over my body and then squatted down. Then we did a synchronized dance. By the end of the night I was exhausted like I always am afterwards. My mind kept wandering back to Batman. A guy that good looking probably had a girlfriend. Besides I was supposed to be off men forever now. After the little escapade with The Dick. I had my keys in hand and was walking to my car when I dropped my keys. I was about to pick them up when they were picked up by someone else. I stood up and saw Dickie. I grabbed my keys out of his hand. I then started walking. He screwed me over once and it wasn't going to happen again. What was he doing in Miami anyways? He lived in Trenton. Maybe he came back to find another woman who didn't know about his problem.

"That was quite a show Steph," he said running to catch up with my long strides.

"Why are you here?" I asked moving closer and closer towards my car.

"I want to get back with you," he told me. My head whipped around so I could stare at him.

"Are you serious?" I was honestly confused and mad. Dickie had married me and then before the ink was even dry on our marriage certificate. I had caught him while he was playing hide the salami with my arch nemesis Joyce 'the skank' Barnhardt. I thankfully, left the bitch behind in Trenton.

"Yeah. I messed up with you. Now I want you back," he said coming closer. I stepped back.

"Now why would I want you back Dickhead?" I asked using one of the many nicknames I had for him.

"Aw, come on Steph. We were good together. We can still be good together," he pleaded. I put my hands on my hips and gave him my burg glare.

"I don't think so. We get married and I find you playing hide the salami on our dining room table. You didn't even have the decency to find a motel," I spat at him, "look if you want I can take you to the Vet to get you neutered." Dickie took a step closer and then pulled me to him. His hand moved to my hair and it was tangled.

"Get off of me!" I struggled but he was pressed against me so I couldn't knee him.

"I don't think so sugarplum. You're mine," he told me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Someone stepped out of the shadows and pulled Dickie off me. Before he was out of reach I kicked him where the sun don't shine. The man dropped him and he fell to the ground holding himself.

"Thanks," I said to the man who had helped. I started backing away. Who knows maybe this guy only got Dickie off to have me for himself.

"You're welcome. I'm Car-Ranger. Call me Ranger," the man said and when stepped out of the shadows I saw it was Batman. He was all muscle I didn't see an ounce of fat on him. I think my eyes glazed over and I was starting to drool. I inconspicuously checked to see. Nope.

"Stephanie but you can call me Steph," I told him shaking his out stretched hand. I saw him nod.

"So…how much of that did you hear?" I asked hoping he hadn't heard a lot of it.

"I heard everything from Dickhead on. I just wanted to make sure you would be okay," Ranger explained.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Well, thanks for helping me. That could have gotten pretty bad. And I'd appreciate if you didn't repeat any of that. Is there some way I can repay you for helping me?" I asked. He grinned a 200 watt smile.

"Yes, there is. Let me take you to dinner tomorrow or whenever you're free," he told me. I was a little hesitant. A strange man had just saved me and now I was supposed to go to dinner with him. He saved you, the Wonder Woman inside me told me. Yes, but he could just want to take advantage of you, sensible Stephanie warned. Wonder Woman won.

"Okay. I'm free Monday night. You can pick me up from here around six-ish," I told him.

"M'kay Babe, see you then," he told me with a smile. I walked to my car and got in not even thinking about Dickie.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I was walking to my car after waiting for the blue eyed beauty to come out of the bar. When I didn't see her for five minutes I decided I better go. I was walking back when I saw her talking to some guy. She didn't seem happy. I decided to stick around to make sure she was okay. I learned this guy was her ex-husband and that he was a cheater. When he was trying to force himself on her, I helped. Then, before I could stop myself, I asked her to dinner. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I knew my life didn't lend itself to relationships.

*~*~*~*

Two days later I was at the bar waiting for Steph. I didn't see her anywhere. She was probably running late. I would wait. An hour later I was getting irritated. Where was she? No one had ever stood me up before. Usually, women were drooling all over me, and just begging to be with me even if only for a night. I got up and walked out the door wondering where she was.

* * *

Steph's POV

I had gotten a call from my mother saying I needed to get back to Trenton, on account of my sleazy cousin Vinnie needed help. I couldn't turn down my family, so I obliged. They had moved back to Trenton a couple days earlier. I had to miss my date with Ranger and I had no way to tell him. I was in Trenton and I figured I would be moving back. My friends decided to come with me. I was surprised. Connie who used to be a receptionist for Vinnie got her old job back and Lula became the file clerk. I became a skip tracer aka a bounty hunter. Mary Lou came back because of her fiancé Lenny, lives in Trenton. My mother wasn't too pleased, but Vinnie needed his workers back, and it payed pretty good. Besides, I was getting tired of the club scene anyways. I wasn't doing so well going after my first skip, so I asked Connie to find someone who could help teach me.

"I know a guy. He does high bonds for us. I'll give him a call," she told me picking up the phone. I was eating a powdered doughnut sitting on the couch next to Lula.

"He said he'll do it. He's going to be at Shorty's in an hour." I nodded. This should be fun. I really needed some money. I had sold my car for a plane ticket. I had enough money from working and the car to buy the plane ticket. Now I had a POS Nova. It was spray painted with the word Pussy on it. I had gotten that when I was on Stark street looking for the FTA who worked on Stark. I showed up at Shorty's in an hour. I was a couple minutes early. I would have preferred Pino's, but I can't always choose. Even though I was early, I saw a guy who fit the bounty hunter bill. He was dressed in all SWAT black and his hair was pulled into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He looked familiar. I knew I had seen him before. I just couldn't remember where. I tried remembering back to when I was in Miami, and I came up with nothing. I knew, that I knew him though. I sat down across from him. He had his arms crossed and his face was blank.

"Stephanie Plum. The bounty hunter in training," I told him sticking out my hand.

"I remember you. Weren't you in Miami? I was supposed to have dinner with you, but you never showed," he said. My mouth dropped. I guess I did know him from somewhere.

"I thought you looked familiar. Sorry I didn't show. I wasn't sure how to get in touch with you, and my family had an emergency. See Vinnie's my cousin, and he needed help so my parents asked me to come help so I did," I rambled.

"So who are you after?" he asked me getting back to business.

"Anthony Amos . Yeah, yeah I know I'll never get him. But I don't care what you say I'm going after him. I just need to know how to go after him and all that stuff," I told Ranger. He sat back in his seat and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you set on going after Amos? He's bad and he's not going to be easy to catch." I looked at him with a 'duh' face.

"I'm driving a POS car and I'm going to need rent money," I told him. He nodded.

"Okay then, you'll need a gun, cuffs, and for you, probably a stun gun," he told me. I looked at him. A gun? Was he crazy?

"I don't like guns," I told him. He shrugged.

"Too bad. Let's go. We'll take my car." We got up and he walked over to a black Porsche Cayenne. My mouth popped open in surprise, man this was an awesome car. I moaned as I sank into the leather. We went to a seven story building.

"Since I like you, and I figure you'd owe me a couple dinners I'll supply the items," Ranger told me with a smile.

"Fine," I grumbled. I didn't like taking charity, but how was I going to buy it anyways? I couldn't. We didn't talk at all during the drive. Ranger was in some kind of zone. The building had a gate, and he did something to get in. He parked next to a bunch of black cars. They all looked expensive too. We took an elevator to the first floor. It was a gun range. Just great. We worked at the gun range for what seemed like forever.

"Now that you know how to use a gun, I'll get you some cuffs and a stun gun," Ranger told me. I nodded. We went up a level to a gym type place. He opened a door and came back with a box of stuff. He started sorting through it.

"Here is a stun you just press it to someone," he told me demonstrating. He pressed it to me and but didn't push the buttons. I did the same to him and then I pushed the buttons. He fell backwards. My hand flew to my mouth. I looked around for some water or something to wake him up. I saw a water bottle I straddled him and squirted him. Then, I gently slapped him in the face.

"Are you okay? I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't know it was on and my fingers slipped. Crappity crap crap," I said as he started to come to. I looked behind me to see a massive man standing there and another one who wasn't as big. I looked back at Ranger and slapped him a couple more times. That's when I heard booming laughter behind me. I turned around to see the big guy laughing. It looked like they were trying not to laugh, but they weren't doing a good job. Ranger started to come to. Then I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"Sorry…*giggle*…I…*giggle*…laugh when I'm nervous…,"I told him before laughing again.

"Are you mad? Please don't be mad. I'm sorry," I apologized. He looked at me a minute and then wiped a hand down his face.

"Why am I all wet?" he asked, looking at the water he had shed off with his hand. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well…I…um squirted you with water so you would wake up." I looked back at the guys who looked quite somber.

* * *

Tank's POV

Oh man! Ranger brought a girl into the building. Something he's never done before. Then, he was showing her how to shoot and all these weapons. Then she stunned him! That's the least of it. She then squirted him with water as she straddled him. Then she slapped him a few times. I'm surprised she didn't hear and loud booms from all the guys falling on the floor laughing. But Ranger was probably going to be pissed when he came to. Lester and I ran down to see if he was okay. I couldn't keep from laughing. I was glad the boss wasn't awake to hear it. Lester had already laughed when he was upstairs. I was surprised when she started laughing. Nobody, laughs at Ranger to his face.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I had been stunned by a girl. Not only that, but with my own stun gun, in my own building. To make matters worse I was wet. Then she laughed and she smiled that heart melting smile, and I couldn't stay mad.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own the wonderful characters._

_Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_

Ranger's POV

"No, I'm not mad. Just wet. Let me go upstairs to change and you can meet the guys. Tank, Santos this is Stephanie Plum. I'm training her to be a bounty hunter," I told my men. They nodded and Stephanie followed them up the stairs. I walked behind. I went up to seven and switched shirts. I had a feeling Steph was going to be a handful. A couple minutes later I walked down to five to see everyone laughing. This couldn't be good.

"I can't believe you did that, Steph. I mean you stunned _and_ then laughed at Ranger. He doesn't take that from anybody!" I heard Bobby's voice say. Since when does he call her Steph?

"It was an accident I swear! I didn't know it was on. Ohmigod! He's going to be so mad. Crappity crap crap," I heard Steph say. I chuckled a bit and they all turned to see me. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not mad. As for you Bobby, I think we should do some gym time," I told him with a smirk.

"I think I should go home now. I caused enough trouble for one day," Steph said with a smile. I nodded.

* * *

Steph's POV

I was so dead. He was going to be mad, but when he came down he didn't seem mad. The guys were nice. I had known Bobby from Rutger',s but he didn't stay long since he joined the army. I turned to him.

"See you later, Bobby. It was nice seeing you again, and try not to get killed in the gym," I told him giving him a hug. I smiled and turned back to Ranger who had a blank face on. We walked down to the garage in silence. We got into his Porsche and he drove me to my car.

"So how do you know Bobby?" he asked casually. I looked at him and smiled.

"We went to school together for about two years, and then he joined the army," I told him as he parked by my car. I saw him nod.

"I'll see you later. Should I pick you up for dinner tonight?" he asked. Then I remembered I owed him.

"I promised my parents I would go have dinner with them. You can come," I said hoping he would come.

"Works for me. Where do you want to meet?" he inquired. I shrugged.

"You can pick me up from my apartment, I guess. Five thirty we have to be at dinner by six," I told him then I said my address. I got out of the car and he handed me the stuff.

"Try not to stun anymore people unless they're skips," he warned me. I saluted.

"Smart ass," I heard him mutter before he drove off.

* * *

Ranger's POV

She definitely wasn't like other girls. She wasn't trying to impress me, and she wasn't coming onto me. I don't know why, but I felt jealous when she told me she knew Bobby. I shouldn't feel jealous though because I had a feeling they were just friends. I was the one going to have dinner with her tonight not Bobby.

* * *

Steph's POV

After Ranger dropped me off at my car I drove to the bonds office. I waited for the smoke to die down before I got out of the car. I went inside.

"Hey girl! How did it go with Batman?" Lula asked and she was eating a bucket of fried chicken. I went over and sat next to her.

"Not too good. I stunned him on accident and then I laughed," I told them before taking a piece of chicken for myself.

"You stunned Batman!?!" Lula shrieked jumping up, but not spilling the chicken.

"Yeah. He didn't seem too mad though," I told them, leaving out the more embarrassing parts.

"You were lucky he didn't get you back some how," Connie told me. I nodded.

"Well, I owe him some dinners. I think I'm just supposed to go with him. He's supposed to pick me up for dinner at my parents house tonight," I said. Lula and Connie both started laughing.

"He's going to be like a bat out of hell to get away from your family," Connie said as she stopped laughing.

"I hope not, otherwise he might make me pay for the stuff, and I don't really have any money right now," I told them.

*~*~*~*

I was in my apartment getting ready for dinner. I had fallen asleep and it was five now. I rushed to get ready. I was putting on some extra mascara for confidence. I wondered what my parents would think of him. There was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled grabbing my purse. I opened the door, and Ranger stood there in all black, but instead of cargo pants he was wearing dressier pants. He smiled when I opened the door. I shut the door and we walked down the stairs.

"Where do your parents live?" he asked as we got into his Porsche.

"In the Burg. I'll show you where to go," I told him. We got to my parents house at five fifty-five. My mom and grandmother were waiting.

"I have to warn you my mom is a little…um…strict. My grandmother on the other hand is crazy and she might comment on your package," I warned Ranger. He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and we got out of the car.

"Stephanie, who is that you have with you?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it looks like he has a nice package," Grandma piped up.

"Mother!" Ranger chuckled.

"This is my family," I told him my arms spread.

"Why did you bring him, Stephanie?" my mother asked. I glared at her.

"That's no way to treat a dinner guest mom," I told her. Ranger stuck out his hand.

"Carlos Manoso, but you can call me Ranger," he said. I had no idea his real name was Carlos.

"So how do you know Stephanie?" my mother was looking between us.

"Work. We're friends," Ranger answered.

"Thank god," I heard my mother say. I shot her a look as we walked inside. We were all sitting down and I noticed an extra place setting. They didn't know Ranger was coming, so they were expecting someone else. I wondered who she invited.

"This is my dad," I told him introducing him to my dad, "Frank Plum."

"Mr. Plum," Ranger said shaking his hand. I looked back to the dining room to see my mother adding another place setting. We all were starting to sit down for dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" my mother said rushing towards the door. Then my mom came back with Joe Morelli. I gaped.

"Excuse me," I said getting up from the table and heading out towards the kitchen. I was going to try and make a break for it. I was trying to find my purse when my mother came in.

"I can't believe you invited him!" I told her.

"I didn't know you were bringing someone," she said grabbing the pot roast.

"Well, you could have asked. I'm leaving," I stated.

"I made pineapple upside down cake, and I won't save any for you if you leave," she threatened. I sighed.

"Fine." I walked back into the kitchen, to see that I was going to be in the middle of Ranger and Morelli. Just great.

"Hey Cupcake," Joe said with a grin. I glared at him.

"Don't call me that. What are you doing here, Joe?" I asked him impolitely.

"Stephanie, don't be rude," my mom scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Your mom invited me." I looked over to Ranger he had on his blank mask.

"How's your bounty hunter job going? Did you get a gun?" Grandma asked.

"It's going okay. Not that great. But I did get a gun," I told her digging into my food.

"Ain't that a pip. Elsie has a gun. She promised to give it to me," Grandma said. My mother looked panic stricken.

"Christ," my father muttered.

"Stephanie talk some sense into her. She doesn't need a gun."

"Everyone has a gun. Why can't I have one?" I sighed and stayed out of it. I looked over to Ranger who's mouth was tipped up at the sides. He looked at me.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Still liking it? If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know! I do all my own editing, constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own these fabulous characters. _

_Cupcake warning: A little Morelli bashing.

* * *

_

Steph's POV

"Sorry," I mouthed with an apologetic smile.

"Babe," he whispered. Morelli was silent through it all. I looked over at him and he was grinning. He moved his hand to my thigh. I narrowed my eyes at him. I grabbed his finger and started bending it backwards. His smile faded.

"Cupcake," he said in a strained voice. I tried to raise one eyebrow at him.

"Yes Joe?" I asked sweetly.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I had agreed to go dinner with her, at her parents house. I didn't know it was going to be this chaotic. First, another guy shows up. It's obvious Steph doesn't like him. I thought she was going to split when he showed up. She went into the kitchen, followed by her mother, and she sat down between Morelli and I. Her Grandmother was crazy. Then, something was going on between Morelli and Stephanie. I was curious and was kind of jealous. But Morelli didn't look to happy. In fact he looked like he was hurting. Her mother was watching them.

"Steph," he said not using the name cupcake. Why did he even call her cupcake? What kind of nickname was that?

"You don't want me to borrow my father's Buick again, would you?" Steph asked him just above a whisper.

"Come on, Cupcake. You wouldn't need to do that again," he said.

"You're right, because there will be nothing for you to write about in a bathroom so I won't have to run you over again," she told him before she turned away from him and started eating more of her food. Her mother looked uneasy. There was an awkward silence of just us eating. The food was good, but I didn't eat a lot. Stephanie on the other hand ate a lot. I wondered how she kept in shape. She probably worked out or something like that. When it was time for desert Stephanie dug into the pineapple upside down cake. I didn't have any but Steph clearly enjoyed it. She moaned with each bite. It was obvious Morelli was having a hard time eating while she was moaning. It was the same for me. Afterwards her mom gave her leftover dinner and upside down cake.

* * *

Steph's POV

I was glad when dinner was over. I could get away from Morelli. My mom gave me leftovers and I left with Ranger.

"Sorry about that dinner. I didn't know she was inviting Morelli. I never would have come if I knew. Okay, so if my mom was making pineapple upside down cake, I would have suffered through it," I told him rambling slightly. He cut his eyes to me.

"Babe," was all he said.

"Yeah. Sorry again. My family is crazy including me. And Morelli is a jerk and should go to jail or somewhere that's bad," I said.

"What happened between you two during dinner?"

"He put his hand on my thigh and I was bending his finger back," I informed him. I saw him smile slightly.

"What about your father's Buick?" he inquired. I looked at him and blushed.

"Gee, you ask a lot of questions. Usually I'm the one doing that," I said avoiding the subject.

"Just curious," he stated. I nodded.

"I'll make tonight up to you. It's just I told my mom I would be coming a couple of days ago, and I should have just called her and told her I couldn't come." I looked back at Ranger.

"No, it's okay. Family is important," he said. I nodded. We got to my apartment and he turned off the car. We walked upstairs and he walked me to my door.

"Do you want to come in? You could have a beer, there might be a Ranger's game on TV," I told him. He looked hesitant.

"I don't know. I have to be up early," he said. I opened the door.

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you later," I said turning around to face him. He pulled me to him and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Bye," he said and then he walked down the hall.

"He's a hunk," Mrs. Bestler said, from down the hall. I nodded and went into my apartment.

*~*~*~*

In the morning, after I finished getting ready I went to the bonds office. It was nine thirty by the time I got there. I had stopped for doughnuts. Lula was sitting on the chair with a magazine. I shared my doughnuts with the both of them.

"Have any new files for me?" I asked Connie. She nodded.

"A couple low bonds. We have Lonnie Johnson and Joe Morelli," Connie told me. Joe Morelli? What did he do?

"What did Morelli do? I saw him yesterday," I asked Connie. She raised an eyebrow.

"Says here he destroyed some property when he was wasted and missed his court date which was yesterday. Lonnie Johnson is wanted for armed robbery. He stole a car," Connie told me. I nodded and took the files. Since I wasn't getting anywhere with Amos, I figured might as well go after these guys. Might as well go after Johnson first. I might need some back up so I'd take Lula.

"You up for going after Johnson?" I asked her.

"Yeah. We'll take my car on account of I can't be seen in your piece of shit nova. Besides it doesn't have a stereo," Lula said, grabbing her purse. We got in her car and I told her Johnson's address. His car was in the driveway when we got there.

"I'll put a cap in his ass," Lula said taking out her Glock.

"No! No shooting," I told her as we got out of the car.

"Hunh!" We went up to the front of the house and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!?" I heard Johnson yell.

"I have a delivery for Lonnie Johnson!" I yelled back. Then a guy in a white wifebeater, that had stains on it, opened the door. I recognized him from his file.

"You aren't a delivery guy," he said.

"Stephanie Plum, I represent your bail bonds man Vincent Plum. You missed your court date, and I need you to get you rescheduled. If you'll come with me to the police station, you can get your new court date," I said and then he pulled out a gun.

"Run!" Lula screamed and we took off running. We got in the car, and she hightailed out of there. I pulled out my cell phone and the card Ranger gave me. I dialed his number.

"Yo," he said.

"Yo yourself," I said slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong Babe? Why are you out of breath?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. See I'm going after Lonnie Johnson, and Lula and I were at his house when he pulled a gun. We got away uninjured, but we could use some more man power," I explained.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I had just gotten a phone call from Steph, when I was in my office working on paperwork. She was out of breath. I wondered if she was hurt or something. Turned out she wasn't.

"Yeah, we can help you. You can drop Lula off and we can go get him together," I told her. I would take Tank and Lester. It shouldn't be too hard.

"Okay. We're going to stop at Cluck-in-a-Bucket and then Tasty Pastry. Do you want anything?" she asked me. I laughed.

"That stuff will kill you, Babe. My body is a temple. I'm not eating that crap," I told her.

"Okay, I'll meet you at Johnson's house in a little," she told me, "bye." I then clicked the end button. I got up and went to five. They all stuck their heads out.

"Hey boss, what's up?" Lester asked coming all the way out. Tank did too.

"Can you guys come with me to help on a take down? Stephanie needs some help and I figure you guys could come along and make sure things go smoothly," I informed them.

"Sure thing boss," Lester said he stepped back inside his cubicle and then came back out. Tank nodded and did the same. Then we all went down and got in one of the SUVs. I drove. We got to Johnson's house and I saw Steph in her POS car. She was eating something. We came up and I tapped on her window. She jumped. Her hand flew to her heart and she got out of the car.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks for reading. =)


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own the characters! _

_Tell me what you think! =)

* * *

_

"God, you scared the crap out of me," she said as she closed the door.

"This is Tank and Lester. Except I think you met them yesterday," I said.

"Hey beautiful," Lester said swinging his arms around her shoulders. I could tell Tank was watching me. I was a little jealous.

* * *

Steph's POV

Lester had put his arms around me. I smiled. I liked Lester, but he didn't seem like the long term kind of guy.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Lester and Tank will take the back, and Steph and I will take the front," Ranger said. They nodded. I slid out of Lester's arms and we did what Ranger said. We went to the front door and Ranger knocked. Johnson opened the door and then started to close it. Ranger stuck his foot in and Johnson started running. He pulled out a gun when Lester and Tank came up the front. He was about to shoot.

"Hey Johnson!" I called and then I threw a shoe at him. He turned to me and I realized now he was after me.

"You bitch!" he yelled, and pointed the gun at me. But before he could shoot me Tank and Lester had him cuffed.

"Steph, thanks we would probably gotten shot if it wasn't for you," Lester told me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. I just didn't want to see you guys hurt. You know I didn't want to be hurt either, but really it was nothing," I rambled. A hand settled on the base of my neck. It was Ranger.

"We'll take him to the station and drop off the body receipt for you," Ranger told us. I nodded.

"Okay. I have another FTA to go after anyways," I told them. Here I come Morelli. I think I actually grimaced.

"Something wrong Babe?" Ranger asked me.

"No, no of course not. What would be wrong?" I asked with a smile. I wasn't about to tell him I had to go after Morelli.

"Nothing. You just got a look on your face." I nodded.

"Well I'm going to go. See you later." I walked out to my car and drove to Morelli's apartment. His car was there but no one seemed to be home. Using a nifty skill I picked up in Miami, I picked his lock. His apartment was empty, but his car keys were on the counter. I figured it wouldn't hurt if I took his car for a drive. I took the keys and locked up the apartment. I left my Nova in the spot were his red Cherokee Jeep had been. I got in and went to the bonds office.

"I got Johnson with the help of Ranger and his men," I told Connie.

"That's good. Now you need to get Amos and Morelli," Connie informed me. I nodded.

"I have his car. I'm just using it for a bit," I said. They nodded. I went around looking for Joe. I couldn't find him and decided to check with his mom. She didn't know where he was. I continued around the neighborhood I stopped and went slower around the police station. I didn't see him and decided to call it a night since it was around seven. I stopped at Pino's and got some food. I then drove home. On the way I was stopped at a light, and I saw Joe in the other lane in a van. His eyes widened. I locked the door and smiled at him. I drove home and removed the distributor cap. I hid behind the azalea bushes and put down some newspaper to sit on. I sat down stun gun ready. I didn't want to run upstairs in case I missed Morelli. I waited for a while and nobody came. It was around two in the morning, when I decided to call it a night. I left the distributor cap there and trudged upstairs. My butt was sore and I was cold. I went inside my apartment and locked the door. I then peeled off my clothes and walked to the bathroom. I started the shower my bag on the toilet seat. I had just finished washing my hair, when I saw someone behind the curtain. I couldn't reach my stuff. I turned off the water and the shower curtain was ripped aside. I thought it was going to be Amos, but it was an angry Joe Morelli.

"Where is my distributor cap?" he asked relatively calmly. I shrugged and got angry. He just broke in here.

"Get out of here Morelli or I'll start screaming," I warned him. He smirked.

"You live in a building full of old people who have their hearing aids out."

"It was worth a try. I don't have your distributor cap. If you let me take you to the police station, I'll give you your distributor cap back," I told him. He put his hand on his hip.

"I'll tear this place to part to find it," he told me he then got the cuffs out of my bag. He tried to cuff me.

"I don't think so," I told him trying to move but it was hard in the tub. He cuffed me.

"Perv!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"In your dreams, Plum," he said and then he took the other cuff and cuffed it to the shower rod. Then he went out and I heard things clinking and slamming. He came back and he didn't look happy.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me where it is, otherwise I'll leave you hanging," Morelli told me.

"I'm not telling you." I was too mad to be embarrassed so I wasn't going to tell him.

"Fine. Here's the telephone," Morelli said with a smirk as he handed me the phone. I felt relief. Oh wait who was I going to call? I couldn't call the police or my mother. And no one had a key besides Dillon.

"Who am I going to call?" I asked him. He shrugged. He stepped back and took a look at me. Then he grinned. I rolled my eyes. He left and I heard the door shut. Great, now I was stuck hanging naked with the phone. I couldn't call anyone because no one had a key, and if I called the fire department or police it would get back to my mother. The only choice would be Ranger. I dialed his number.

"Yo," he said. I sighed.

"Ranger…I have a slight problem," I started.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm stuck. If you could come help me, I'd be _really_ grateful. I'm in my apartment. Oh, and try to hurry," I told him.

"I'll be there in five," he said and then I heard the dial tone. It seemed like thirty minutes when I heard my door open and close.

"Babe?" I heard Ranger call.

"In here," I yelled. I heard him go around things and he ended up in the bathroom.

"How'd this happen?" he asked picking through the mess on the floor and finding the keys. As he was unlocking the cuffs his hands brushed against me sending a hum all the way to my doodad.

"One of my skips came in looking for something and handcuffed me to the shower rod," I told him. He looked me up and down and his eyes darkened. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I had gotten a call from Steph and thought that maybe she was coming onto me, but I didn't think she would. She could have been in trouble so, I rushed over and found her cuffed to her shower rod. I wondered which skip did this.

"Who was the skip?" I asked her as she went over towards the mirror. She shrieked.

"What?" I asked.

"My hair!" Her hair was standing up a little bit like she was shocked. I thought she looked sexy. Well, everything besides the hair.

"So, who is the skip?" I asked again.

"mmerllo," she mumbled.

"Who?" I asked again.

"Morelli," she said walking into her bedroom, "crappity crap crap."

"Morelli's one of your skips, what made him do this?" I asked.

"I kind of borrowed his car and hid the distributor cap," she told me sorting through the clothes on the ground.

"I'm guessing he didn't take that very well," I said coming closer to her.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Still want more. I wanted to do the scene from One For the Money and I did. There's a twist though and it's coming next chapter. =) So review and I'll post faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Steph's POV

"No he didn't take it very well. In fact he left me there, like you saw," I told him. I could feel him coming closer. I turned around and I was practically in his arms. I leaned forward and he leaned down. Our lips met and sparks were flying. I thought I was going to come right then and there. I was laying on the bed with him on top of me. His hands were roaming. His shirt came off and then my towel was gone. His pants and shoes were gone. He didn't have any underwear on so one less blocker. I figured this was the time I'd get my Doomsday Orgasm.

In the morning I woke up alone. There was a note on the counter. Went to work. I'll see you later. -R I took a shower and went to the bonds office. Lula was sitting on the couch and she had a box of doughnuts. I went in and grabbed one.

"Yum," I said taking a bite out of a Boston Creme. Connie and Lula looked at me.

"Wha?" I asked my mouth full of doughnut. Then they both grinned.

"You're glowing!" Lula said with a grin, "you got some!"

"Spill girl," Connie ordered. I blushed. I shook my head no.

"I'm going to go work on Amos and Morelli," I told them getting up. I wondered what Ranger was thinking and feeling right now.

* * *

Tank's POV

Ranger had left during the night and hadn't come back till morning. He seemed happy, peaceful almost. He was relaxed and didn't make Bobby do time in the gym. He didn't even yell at us for stopping at McDonald's for breakfast. I thought it was odd because he usually yells at us. He just went into his office to work. He came out and went up to seven. Then he came down and we had a staff meeting.

"I was thinking of asking Stephanie to work with us. What do you guys think?" he asked us. I was surprised we never had a female working with us before. But I was with her yesterday and she sacrificed herself to save Lester and I. I would want to work with her.

"I'm all for it boss!" Lester shouted. Bobby agreed and so did I. The other guys had met her yesterday and they liked her too. She wasn't the usual girl Ranger went with. She didn't have implants and she wasn't blonde.

"I just wanted your input we have never had a woman working with us before and I just wanted to make sure you guys were all okay with it," Ranger explained. We all nodded.

"So where were you last night boss?" Lester asked. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice his absence last night. He smiled a little before he got this blank mask down.

"I was out. None of your concern," he told us. Lester nodded.

* * *

Steph's POV

I was at Pino's when Morelli came up to me.

"Glad to see you're turning yourself in," I said getting my stun gun ready.

"I wasn't. I wanted to make a deal. You go on a date with me and I'll let you turn me in," Morelli said with a grin. So not going to happen.

"Why don't you sit down and we'll talk about this more," I told him patting the space next to me. He smiled. I had my stun gun ready to stun. He sat down and then touched it to his arm. I prayed it worked. It did. He went down like a ton of bricks. I hand cuffed him and then I tried to figure out how to him in my car. That's when my friend Eddie Garzarra came over.

"You need help?" Eddie asked with a grin.

"I could use some," I told him and he helped me load Morelli into my car. I drove to the police station and on the way Morelli came to.

"Stephanie!? What the hell? Why am I in here and I'm cuffed too! Jesus Christ," Morelli yelled.

"Shut up!" I told him as we got to the police station. I handed him over to the police men and I got my body receipt. I then drove to the bonds office. I was smiling.

"I got Morelli!" I exclaimed shaking the body receipt in the air.

"Good for you girl," Lula said giving me a high five.

"I know. He's scum and deserved to be in jail," I said. A hand settled at the base of my neck.

"Who deserves to be in jail Babe?" Ranger asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"Morelli and now he is," I told him with a smile. He returned the smile with his 200 watt one. He walked up to Connie and handed her something. It was probably a body receipt. Then he came back over to me.

"Can I talk to you outside?" he asked me. I nodded.

"See you guys later," I told Connie and Lula. We walked outside and he led me into the alley. He pushed me up against the wall.

"How's your day going?" he asked kissing me on the lips. Any coherent thoughts I had were gone now.

"Mmm," is what I replied. I could feel him smile against me. Then he kissed me again.

"Dinner later? I'll pick you up," Ranger asked. I nodded. He made space between us.

"I'll see you later," I said with a smile. He nodded. He stepped forward and gave me one last toe curling kiss.

"See you, Babe," he said with a wolfish grin. We walked out of the alley and he got in his car. I got in Morelli's car and decided I should bring it back to his house on account of he was back in jail and would be out soon. I stopped by his apartment and switched cars. I was back to my crappy nova. I started it up and went back to Stark street to see if Amos was there. I had my stun gun ready. I wasn't too keen on using my gun. I had it at home anyways. It was in my cookie jar. I was sitting in the car just watching. I decided to get out and look around. He usually works out in the Stark street gym. I got out and my stun gun was ready. I walked up trying to look professional. I opened the door and went inside. It didn't smell very good, in fact it smelled horrible. I walked up trying to see if I could spot Amos from here. I didn't see him. I decided it would be best if I left before I got spotted by someone. I was turning around when I bumped into Benito Ramirez. A professional boxer. I backed away until I was against a wall. I clutched my stun gun.

"I'm Stephanie Plum and I'm looking for Amos I represent his bail bonds man and he missed your court date. Will you go get him to come with me to get him rescheduled?" I asked trying to be polite. He didn't look very friendly.

"Well hello Stephanie," he said in a sickening voice, "you want to come to lunch with the champ?"

"No thank you. Would you like to get Amos so I can get him re-bonded?" I asked.

"No one refuses the champ," he said coming closer.

"Please back up," I asked hoping he would go away. He put his hand in my hair and he lifted me up. Ow.

"I'm going to show you a good time. I'm going to make you scream," he said coming closer and I could smell his breath. I tried to stun him. I prayed for the stun gun to work. I pressed it to him and it wouldn't work. He giggled and all the hairs on my neck stood up. I whacked him with my purse and he staggered sideways a little bit. I tried to get away and I pushed open the door but was pulled back. I screamed. I was slammed against the wall and I saw stars. I didn't see much after that.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I was on Stark street when I saw Steph's POS car. I then heard a scream. It was coming from the gym Ramirez works out at. I started jogging that way. I opened the door to see Steph slumped against the wall and Ramirez over top of her. I went over and grabbed him. I threw him to the side and picked Steph up. I ran out the door with her and I got to my car. I put her in and raced her to Haywood. I would have Bobby look at her. I got to Haywood and got Steph out of the car. I rushed her up to five where Bobby was already waiting.

"What happened to her?" he asked as I cleared a desk to lay her on it.

"She was in the gym on Stark street and she was unconscious. Ramirez was over her. You have to help her," I ordered. He nodded.

* * *

Bobby's POV

I had seen when Ranger rushed to the building with Steph in his arms. I was waiting when he got up here. I could tell he really cared about her. He was really worried. I checked looked over her. She seemed fine just a mild concussion.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still don't own these characters. _

_

* * *

Bobby's POV_

"She should come to in a minute. She's lucky you found her when you did," I said, "maybe you should throw some water on her. It worked so well when she did it to you." Ranger gave me a look. I saw Ranger had seen Steph start moving. She opened her eyes and started to roll off the table. He caught her.

"Ranger," she sighed with a smile. He looked up at me and I was grinning. Luckily most the other guys were out on a job. Ranger was head over heels in love.

"I've got you Babe," he told her, "go get her some water." I walked away and got her some water.

* * *

Ranger's POV

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"I'm not sure. What do you remember?" I inquired.

"The last thing I remember is screaming for help and then waking up here."

"I was on Stark when I saw your car and then I heard you scream. I jogged over there and found you knocked out and Ramirez standing over top of you. Then I got you out of there," I explained to her.

"Oh. Do you have an Aspirin or something? My head is killing me," she told me, "I could also use something to eat."

"Yeah Babe. I'll have Ella whip you up something to eat." I then helped her sit up. Bobby came back with a glass of water. I saw he had a pill in his hand. Probably a pain reliever.

"Hey Steph. I got you some water and an Aleve," Bobby told her handing her the pill and water. She took it and drank the water. She smiled.

"Thanks Bobby," she said trying to get up. I helped her up. Once she was up I buzzed Ella. She was going to make something for Steph. I brought her to the break room and sat her down at a table.

"Thanks you guys." She then smiled that heart melting smile. I smiled back. Ella came down with spaghetti and what looked like chocolate cake. Steph ate it hungrily. Then she had a really big piece of cake.

"That was really good Ella. Thank you," she said. My pants had gotten tighter as she ate because she moaned.

* * *

Steph's POV

Ella made really good food. I think she was the best cook. The chocolate cake was moist, gooey, and chocolate-y. I think she cooked better than my mother. Once I was finished Bobby and Ella left the room and it was just Ranger and I.

"Babe, what were you doing there alone?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Well I was just watching and decided that Amos probably wasn't there so I was just going to take a peek. I was walking out when I bumped into Ramirez. I tried to get out of there but he wouldn't let me," I explained.

"You shouldn't have gone alone. I would have gone with you. Or one of my men would have," he said.

"I know. I just wanted to do something on my own. Of course when I tried to stun him it didn't work," I told him. He nodded.

"Why didn't it work?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I dropped it back there," I told him. He nodded. Then he smiled a lascivious smile.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go up to seven to keep you awake?" he suggested raising his eyebrows. I smiled.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," I told him. He picked me up and we got on the elevator. He pressed a button on the camera and then he kissed me. I was pushed against the wall and he was pretty much supporting all my weight. He was really into it. When we got to seven we barely made it to his bed before all our clothes were gone.

* * *

Ranger's POV

This was the longest I had ever had a girl around. I really cared about Steph. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard that scream on Stark. Even though there are lots of screams on Stark, I saw her car and I knew it was her. She was smiling and drawing lazy circles on my stomach. She smiled at me. I was just watching her.

"Thank you Carlos. I would have been…," she said trailing off. I tilted her head up and I kissed her on the lips.

"You're welcome Babe. I would gladly do it again if it meant you were safe in my arms. I'd rather you didn't go alone when you're after Amos again. He's been accused of lots of things but never convicted because the witnesses always disappears," I informed her. She nodded.

"I won't. Do you know what time it is?" she asked. My internal clock told me it was around four thirty.

"Four thirty," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"I have to go. I can't stay long. I have stuff to do. Oh god my apartment is a mess," she moaned putting her hands over her eyes. I chuckled.

"It's okay Babe. I'm sure it'll be fine once you put it back together. Now that you mention it I should probably get down to work," I sighed. She nodded and got up. She pulled on her clothes and shoes and I did the same. I pulled my hair back into a pony tale and we walked out the door. We passed by five and we heard some cat calls. She blushed and put her head down. I was trying not to smile.

"I'll drive you to your apartment. Or I can drop you off at you're car," I offered.

"Can you drive me to my parents? They have a car I could probably use. Do you know where my purse is?" she asked me.

"Yeah. It should be on five. You were holding it when I found you," I told her.

* * *

Steph's POV

Damn it! My purse was back on five. I looked at Ranger and smiled.

"Do you think you could go get it for me?" I asked batting my lashes. He sighed.

"I'll go get it for you," he told me. I pulled him to me and kissed him.

"Thank you," I told him with a smile.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I went up to five to get her purse. I went up and the guys were all sticking their heads out of their cubicles. They had gotten back from the job sometime while Steph and I were upstairs.

"Whatcha doing back up here boss?" Lester asked with a grin. I looked around for her purse.

"It's none of your concern." I then spotted her purse near one of the fake potted plants. I picked it up.

"Did she ask you to bring her purse to her? Somebody's whipped!" Lester called with a grin.

"Shut up!" I yelled to him. I was only yelling that because I knew it was true. I went back down to the garage and got back in the car with Steph. She smiled when I handed her the purse.

"Thanks," she said giving me a kiss. I then started driving to her parents house.

"If you need help with anything just call me," I told her giving her a kiss before she got out of the car.

"I will. See you later," she said and then she walked up to her parents house.

* * *

Steph's POV

Once Ranger dropped me off at my parents house I went inside. My mom was ironing. She looked up when I came in.

"Stephanie! I've been getting calls all day about how you stunned Joseph Morelli and then cuffed him. How could you? He was over here for dinner the other night," my mother said.

"Sorry but he was in violation of his bond. Do you think I can borrow the Buick?"

"The keys are on the rack," my mother said absentmindedly. I got the keys and went to Big Blue. I got in the car and drove to my apartment. I went upstairs and Morelli was waiting in my trashed apartment. I grimaced.

"What do you want Morelli?" I asked him. He just grinned.

"Cupcake don't look so annoyed to see me," he said sitting on the couch. I looked around my apartment and noticed it was clean.

A/N: O.o! Morelli's at her apartment. What do you think will happen now? Lol. You probably have whiplash from me going back and forth bewtween Pov's. Hehe, sorry. Well anyways what did you think? Still up for more? Thanks for all the reviews so far. Now review some more and I'll update faster. =)


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Yet again I say I still don't own these characters. Well some of them. If you can't recognize them as JE's then they're mine. Not making any money doing this. _

"You cleaned. I'm not saying thank you because you made the mess," I told him dumping my pocket book on the counter. I looked in the fridge hoping that the beer fairy had come. I looked back at Morelli.

"Did you buy this beer?" I asked him. He nodded. I took one out and leaned against the counter.

"It was a mean thing you did to me. Stunning me in front of everyone at Pino's. The guys at the station will never let me live it down," Morelli said coming towards me. I shrugged.

"You wouldn't come willingly so I had use some force," I told him. Then I got a phone call. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Steph? It's Lil. Look with all you guys gone I haven't gotten enough replacements. Do you think you could come down this Thursday? I know it's tomorrow and it's short notice but I'll pay for your flight and you could crash at my apartment. It would only be for a little while. I also have a friend in Trenton that owns a bar like mine. If you wanted you could probably work there sometimes," Lil explained.

"Sure Lil. I'll be there on tomorrow and that might not be a bad idea. In my job now it's not a regular pay. Not that bar work pays regular but at least it's more money coming in," I told her. I wasn't sure if I'd take the job though, I was kind of tired of the club scene.

"Okay, great! I'll see you Thursday. That way on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday when it's the busiest you'll be here," Lil said.

"Bye Lil, see you tomorrow," I said. She said bye and then I hung up. Morelli was standing right behind me.

"So, Cupcake about that date you owe me," Morelli said his hands hovering close to my hips.

"I don't owe you anything," I told him, "now get out I have to get ready for my date." Morelli's eyebrow went up.

"You have a date with someone who's not me? That hurts," Morelli said with a fake hurt voice.

"Well why don't we go on one right now. Come on," I said pushing Morelli towards the door. I pushed him out and then shut the door and locked it. I then went to my bedroom and took a shower. I picked something that was dressy casual. I put on my make-up and extra mascara. I then went to the perfect pair of shoes. Once I finished that the doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse and went to open the door. I looked through the peep hole and Ranger stood there. I opened the door and he smiled his 200 watt smile. He stepped forward and kissed me.

"You look good. Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"You don't look too bad yourself. I'm ready," I told him. I shut and locked the door. We walked down the hall and his hand was hovering near my lower back. We got in his car and he started driving.

"So where are we going?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's a surprise," he told me.

"Fine," I grumbled crossing my arms. His hand settled on my thigh. We got to the restaurant and he hooked his arm in mine. We walked in and the host smiled.

"Mr. Manoso, welcome. We were expecting you. We have your seat ready," the man said. The guy showed us to a secluded booth.

"Your server will be here shortly," the man said laying our menus down. I flipped through it.

"What do you suggest?" I asked hoping he wouldn't suggest rabbit food.

"There is a lot of good things to eat. Let's see…," Ranger said looking down the menu, "the Lenguada A La Madrilena is good. It's a filet of sole in lemon and wine sauce."

"I don't eat fish. I'll go with the Solomillo A La Sevillana, filet mignon prepared with Brandy and Mushroom sauce," I told him looking at the menu. He looked at me in amazement.

"You're going to eat all that?" he asked.

* * *

Ranger's POV

She told me she was going to eat a filet mignon. I was skeptical that she would eat it all. We ordered red wine while we were waiting for our food.

"Carlos, a friend of mine from Miami called earlier and I'm flying out on Thursday, which you know is tomorrow," she told me.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked. I didn't want her in Miami with me in Trenton.

"A couple of days. Three at the least," she told me taking a sip of her wine. I nodded.

"What will you be doing there?" I wondered out loud.

"You know where we met. Lil needs me because she couldn't replace us, all of the bartenders. Mary Lou, Connie, Lula, and I we moved back when Vinnie needed help. So now she wants to know if I can come back till she can find a replacement," she said right before our food came.

"I have an office in Miami. That's why I was there that night. I was also there visiting my daughter. Maybe I should take a trip again tomorrow," I told her digging into my food.

* * *

Steph's POV

He had a daughter. I had no idea. In fact I didn't know much about him. He wanted to come to Miami with me tomorrow. Of course he was planning on working while there.

"You have a daughter?" I asked as I cut up my steak.

"Yeah. Julie she's ten," Ranger told me. I nodded and started to eat.

"This is soooo good," I moaned taking another bite. I closed my eyes. This food was really good.

"Glad you like it Babe," Ranger said his eyes darker than usual. He was smiling.

"How is yours?" I asked taking another bite. He looked up at me.

"Good… it's…uh…really good," he said in a husky voice. I nodded.

"Do you have an siblings?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have two sisters and one brother. My brother manages RangeMan in Miami. My sisters are interior decorators," he told me, "do you have any siblings?" I nodded.

"One sister. Valerie. She lives in California with her perfect husband. Her nickname is Saint Valerie. She can never do wrong in my mother's eyes," I told him. I took another sip of my wine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked me. I looked up in those chocolate brown pools.

"It means my sister, Saint Valerie, who has two little girls a husband who is perfect and then there is me, the one who is divorced is a bounty hunter who snuck out when I was a teenager does everything wrong," I griped.

"Babe, you are wonderful. I don't know what's wrong with your mother because you are beautiful, sexy, and you would put your life on the line to save someone else," he told me putting his hand over mine. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said as I finished the last piece of my stake.

"Wow, you must have been hungry," he commented. I shrugged. I could go for some dessert now but I could settle for just having him for dessert.

"Babe," was all he said when he saw my look, "let me get the check." He got the check and we left. He drove to my apartment. We got out of the car and we were up the stairs. I had my apartment door open and his lips on mine before we were all the way in the apartment. I threw my purse on the counter and Ranger had me in the bed in the blink of an eye. His lips were warm against mine and his hands were kneading everywhere.

* * *

Ranger's POV

In the morning I found myself lying next to Steph. Usually I was gone before morning but Steph was different. I liked watching her sleep. I liked her a lot. I had only known her for a little while though. She sighed and snuggled closer to me. I smiled. I slid out of bed trying not to wake her. I went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. A few minutes later she padded into the room her eyes still half closed.

"Coffee?" she asked and I poured her a glass. She took it gratefully and drank. Then a few seconds later she put the empty cup down and smiled.

"Are you good now?" I asked with a smirk.

"Now all I need is some doughnuts," she said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around me and leaned up and gave me a kiss.

"You taste like coffee," I told her with a grin. She smiled back.

"I should get packing. Going to Miami and all," she said not moving an inch.

"Yeah. What time are you leaving? Maybe we can fly together. Of course I have my own personal plane and it wouldn't make sense if we're going to the same place that you couldn't ride with me. What do you say?" I asked her. I could tell she was considering.

A/N: What do you think? Still want more? Once in Miami the action starts. She's Stephanie Plum you all knew it was coming. =D Thanks for reading. Please review and I'll update faster.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. I don't own the characters…yada yada yada. _

_

* * *

Steph's POV_

He wanted me to fly to Miami with him. In his private plane. It would save money. And he did ask.

"Are you sure? I can just buy a plane ticket," I said. He looked at me and kissed me.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come," he told me. I nodded.

"Well I want to leave as early as possible because I want to be able to work tonight. I need to pack and then I need to go tell Connie and my parents," I commented.

"When ever you're ready," he said giving me another kiss, "want to get cleaned up before we get ready?"

"Wouldn't want to be dirty on the plane," I told him with a wicked grin.

XXX

After we got out of the shower I started packing. Ranger went back to Haywood. I drove big blue to the bonds office to tell Connie.

"You're riding with Batman? On his own private plane?" Lula asked sitting on the couch. I grinned.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. Connie was smiling.

"Girl yo so gonna get some in Miami. Although I'm pretty sure yo already getting some," Lula said. I blushed.

"Maybe. I just wanted to tell you guys. Now I am going to tell my mom and dad," I told my friends. I walked out the door and drove to my parents house.

"You're going back to Miami?" my mother asked looking like I was crazy. I didn't mention I was taking a private plane.

"Just for a couple of days. I'm going to help a friend," I explained.

"Fine. But I was going to invite Joseph Morelli for dinner so you could apologize for stunning him in public. I guess I'll have to postpone," she told me.

"I'll see you guys in a couple days. Love you bye," I said walking out the door. I got in big blue and pulled out my cell phone.

"Yo," Ranger said into his phone.

"Yo yourself. I'm ready to go when you are," I told him.

"Drive to Haywood and we can leave from there," he said.

"I'm on my way. Bye," I said and then I clicked the end button.

* * *

Lester's POV

Ranger had come back in the morning and he smelled like strawberries. Not his usual manly smell. I had a feeling he had been with Steph all night. He was smiling unlike his usual blank face. I was actually surprised he wasn't singing or humming. He seemed like he was in the mood to. Not that he usually does it's just he was in such a good mood I thought he was going to burst into a song.

"So bossman what's with the mood?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm leaving soon and we're taking the private plane to Miami," he said. Did he just say we?

"We? Who's we boss?" I asked. I saw him smile a little more before his blank face was firmly in place.

"Need to know only Santos and you don't need to know," he growled. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Does this have something to do with the strawberry smell and the coming home in the morning?" I asked him.

"Santos," he warned.

* * *

Ranger's POV

Santos knew something was up. I knew the guys would notice. He skipped away saying, "Ranger's got a girlfriend! Ranger's got a girlfriend!" It was hard to stay mad when I knew I would be with Steph in a few minutes. I saw on the camera's that Steph was at the gate. I buzzed her in and grabbed my bag.

"Tank you're in charge while I'm gone. I'll be in Miami and you can reach me on my cell," I informed him before getting into the elevator and going down to meet Steph. She greeted me when I got off the elevator. She was smiling her heart melting smile. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Babe," I said before stepping forward and giving her a kiss.

* * *

Tank's POV

Ranger just suddenly told us that he was going to Miami. I was in charge. I was watching when Steph came in. Ranger went down to meet her. She was smiling when she saw him. I saw him smile back, which is an unusual thing to see Ranger do. Then what shocked me most was when he kissed her. He didn't even bother scrambling the cameras or getting out of sight. I froze the screen and called all the guys into the room.

"Oh, Ranger's getting some!" Lester yelled. I heard a slap and an ow.

"You deserved it," Bobby said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" They sounded like a couple of kids. I unfroze the screen and saw Ranger take Steph's hand and they walked to one of his cars.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I knew the guys are watching from the camera's but I didn't care. I liked Stephanie a lot and I was willing to admit it. We got in the car and drove to air field where my private plane was. We got on and Steph was looking around with her mouth open.

"See something you like Babe?" I asked. She grinned.

"I've never been on a private plane before," she told me coming closer, "and yes I see something I like." She then closed the space between us and gave me a kiss. We landed in Miami a few hours later.

"Lil offered me a place to stay," she told me as we were driving towards the bar.

"You know, you can always stay with me," I told her with a grin.

* * *

Steph's POV

We were in Miami and he offered me a place to stay. I was hoping he would.

"I can? Are you sure? I wouldn't be intruding would I?" I asked trying to make sure he was okay with it. He grabbed my hand.

"I'm sure Babe. I wouldn't want it any other way," he told me. I smiled.

"Okay then. I guess I'll stay with you. Could you drop me off at the bar and then you can pick me up later. I'll get off late so I can have Lil drop me off. I'll just need the address," I told him.

"I'll come pick you up. Just tell me when you get off," Ranger told me as we pulled into the bar parking lot.

"Okay. I'll see you later then," I said giving him a kiss. I started to open the door.

"Okay. I may come in the club later just to hang out and stay till closing time," he said.

"Alrighty. Bye." I gave him another kiss and walked into the bar. I went inside and saw Lil behind the bar. She smiled when she saw me. I went around to behind the bar.

"Nice to see you again Steph," she said giving me a hug.

"Yeah. Sorry I took all your bartenders back to Trenton with me," I told her.

"At least you guys weren't the only ones I had. Thanks for coming out on such short notice," Lil said, "are you going to change before the real crowd comes in?" I nodded. I went in the bathroom and changed into some short shorts and a tank top that fell right above my belly button. I walked back out and started serving drinks to the few customers that were in here. Around six the crowd started rolling in as well as the other bartenders.

"Steph this is Ashley and Nikki, they are the other girls that you can work with while you're here," Lil said introducing me. We shook hands and then we got down to business. We served drinks for a little while and then we got up and danced.

A/N: So what'd you think? Still want more? The next chapter I'm sure has some action(well sorta). So I hope you liked this chapter and all the other chapters. Thanks for all the reviews so far. To let you all know the posts will be less on account of I'm starting the new school year tomorrow. It will be hectic. I hope I'm up to it. Just a heads up I do plan on continuing this story and my others. I just don't know when I'll update. Please review and I'll try and update faster. =)


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the main characters. _

_

* * *

_

Unknown stalker POV

She came back. I knew she would. She was going to be mine soon. She shouldn't be taunting me like that. Her hips moving seductively. Her blue eyes flashing around the room.

* * *

Ranger's POV

After I dropped Steph off I went to RangeMan. My brother Alejandro was surprised to see me again.

"Little brother! What are you doing back so soon?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just coming back. I'll be working for a while but I'm going out later and I'll be bringing someone back," I let him know. His eyebrow raised.

"You're bringing someone here?" he asked incredulously.

"I am." I nodded and started going upstairs. Alejandro followed.

"New recruit?" he asked as I walked into my office.

"You'll see," I said looking at the papers in my inbox.

"Okay little brother," he said and then he walked out. I started on some paper work and after an hour I decided to go work out at the gym. I couldn't keep my mind off Stephanie. I ate dinner and then decided to go see Steph. I took one of the cars and drove to the bar. When I got there they were dancing on the bar. I was feeling kind of jealous with all the men watching her and the way she moved. So graceful and seductive and she is mine. I found a seat in the back. I could keep an eye on the door and watch her. I knew she saw me when her eyes lit up and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

* * *

Steph's POV

I saw when Ranger came in. He sat in the back. I smiled at him and he smiled back. His 200 watt smile. My eyes would roam around the room but they would always return to Ranger. He'd still be sitting there looking at me. When our dance was over we hopped down and started taking orders. At the end of the night my feet were killing me like they always do after working in a bar. We were ushering everyone out and one of the drunk men that I was pushing out wrapped his arms around me.

"Come home with me baby," he said. I was about to take his arm off me when it was done for me by a very jealous looking Cuban man. The man rushed away scared off.

"Thanks," I said. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"You ready to go Babe?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Let me go grab my bag and tell Lil I'm not going to stay with her," I told him. He nodded and I found Lil where my purse was. I picked it up.

"Lil, I'm staying with someone else while I'm here. I'll see you tomorrow night," I said. She nodded.

"Okay. See ya Steph." I walked back out and grabbed Ranger's awaiting hand. We walked out to his car.

* * *

Unknown stalker POV

I watched her leave with a big man in black. I would have to get him out of the picture to be with my blue eyed goddess. I wanted her all for myself.

* * *

Ranger's POV

When we got to Miami RangeMan I put my arm around Steph's waist as we walked to the elevator. She leaned up and gave me a kiss, no doubt giving the people at the monitors a show. She smiled at me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me stay and for the plane ride. You know you didn't have to do this," she mumbled yawning.

"You're welcome. Steph I want you to know I wanted to do this," I told him placing a kiss on the top of her head. She moved closer to me. I saw her eyelids drift close. I smiled. I picked her up and carried her to my bed. I then got in next to her. She instinctively curled next to me and I was lulled to sleep by her even breathing. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. In the morning I woke up at eight to a kiss on the lips. Steph was over top of me with a grin on her face. I smiled and flipped her over so I towered over her.

* * *

Steph's POV

A couple hours later Ranger and I went down to five for some breakfast. He told me he had a Miami version of Ella but it was her day off. When we were in five he had a hand around my waist protectively. Everyone one was staring. I was sure I was blushing. I looked down most of the time. He ate a bran muffin. My mouth dropped in horror.

"A bran muffin?" I asked my eyes wide. He grinned and nodded.

"You expect me to eat a bran muffin!?!" I asked in horror. He nodded.

"I'm not eating that crap. Can you drive me to McDonald's or something?" I asked putting my arm around his waist. He sighed.

"As you wish." I grinned recognizing the line from the movie The Princess Bride. I grinned.

"Thank you Ranger!" I hugged him.

* * *

Silvio's POV

I was surprised to see Ranger with a woman. I was even more surprised when she wouldn't eat a bran muffin. I mean sure they're nasty but usually women ate them if Ranger ate them. She wanted McDonald's not that I could blame her but Ranger allowed it. She sure had some pull over him. I wasn't the only guy watching this. Everyone else was as well. Ranger had never had a woman here before. He never really had a woman before.

* * *

Alejandro's POV

Ranger brought a woman home with him. Okay not home but to RangeMan. He had never done that before. She wasn't his usual slutty type. It didn't look like she was trying to please him. In fact it looked like the opposite. She didn't want to eat bran muffins(who would? Oh right my brother). He said yes to getting her McDonald's. I was shocked. He didn't allow junk food. But now he did. I watched them last night on the camera's too. He brought her here from Trenton. He let her fly with him. This was a big step for my little brother. Maybe he would finally make a commitment. I know my mother would be happier.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I can't believe I was agreeing to her eating McDonald's. I was usually strict about it. She had on a blue and white flowered dress that hugged her curves at the top and then came into a loose bottom. She looked beautiful. It brought out the color of her eyes. After McDonald's I wanted her to come with me to the market's they have on the streets.

"Don't you have work?" she asked.

"I can do it any other time. I'd rather be with you," I told her bringing her hand to my lips. She smiled.

"Okay. But if you need to work you tell me," she said. I nodded. Then we walked down the street. We stopped at a couple. She was wearing a bright colored ring on her index finger and eating a swirly lollipop. She told me to get a colored t-shirt because I was wearing too much dark colored things. She bought me a shirt that said, "Tough guys wear pink." Then she made me put it. On and then she laughed. I sighed and wore it around. I got stared at. But I was having a good time as she dragged me down the street looking at everything. She saw a beautiful painting of a sunset. She was going to pay for it but I bought it for her. She protested mildly but when I pointed out she bought my shirt she let me buy it for her. We stopped for ice cream and I got some. I think she was a little shocked.

"You eating ice cream?" she gaped putting a hand over her mouth. I just narrowed my eyes and she started eating her ice cream. She got some on her nose.

"Here let me get that," I told her and then I raised a napkin up and then I ended up licking it off. She laughed.

"Stop that tickles!" she laughed walking away from me. We ate our ice cream and then took a walk on the beach. It was four and she had to start getting ready for work. So I drove back to RangeMan. I knew the guys would wonder about my shirt but they wouldn't make a comment if they wanted to keep their tongues.

A/N: What'd you think? Still want more? The only reason I'm updating this one is because I've had 10 chapters written before I even posted the 1st one. =) I have the next chapter written out as well but I'm not going to post it until I finish writing the next one. Review and tell me what you think. He's going to be wearing his tough guy shirt when he returns to RangeMan. Hehe. Please review and I'll update faster.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own the characters. _

_

* * *

Ranger's POV_

We got out of the car and she came over to my side with a smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She stood on her tip toes and gave me a kiss.

"I had fun today. Thanks for taking me. And you look fabulous in this shirt. It just screams 'Manly!'" she told me with a grin. I rolled my eyes a habit I had picked up from her.

"You're going to pay for that," I told her with a grin. She laughed and started running.

"Catch me if you can!"

* * *

Steph's POV

I really did think Ranger looked good in his pink shirt. But he told me I was going to pay for buying it for him. So I started running. I got to the elevator leaving Batman with a very perplexed look on his face. I finger waved to him from the elevator. When I got to the floor where all the guys worked I saw Ranger coming up from the stairwell. I ran into the nearest room and ran into a chest. I looked up.

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of running from Ranger. I sort of bought him a pink shirt and made him wear it," I said with a grin. The man grinned at me and nodded.

"I'll protect you, querida," the man said with a charming smile. He resembled Ranger a little bit.

"Alejandro. Ranger's older brother," he said sticking out his hand, "you can call me Alex." He then hid me behind his back as Ranger approached us.

"Brother, move. I need to teach my woman a lesson," Ranger told him. I stepped out from behind Alex.

"Your woman? _Your_ woman? Excuse me? Did I hear that correctly?" I asked getting in his face poking him in the chest with my pointer finger. He just smiled.

"Yes my woman," he told me kissing me on the nose. I snorted.

"I don't think so. More like you're _my_ man. I bought you that shirt _and_ got you to wear it," I told him with a smirk. He looked thoughtful for a minute. Then he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and I felt him make sure the bottom of the dress was down so he no one could see my underwear. I started hitting him in the back.

"Put me down!" I yelled. I felt him chuckle as we got in the elevator.

"I don't think so. You're mine and I plan to let you know it," he told me as he pressed button seven.

"No. I don't think so. You're mine and I plan to let _you_ know it," I said with a smirk.

* * *

Alejandro's POV

I have to admit I was more than a little surprised to see Ranger in a pink shirt that said 'Tough guys wear pink.' Then I was even more surprised when I learned that Stephanie had bought it for him. She was charming. I could see how she had drawn in my brother. I was going to protect her but it seemed she didn't need it after the comment about her being Ranger's woman. No one ever talked back to Ranger. I smiled when she called him her man. She was right. She had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. My little brother was finally in love with a woman who loved him back. I was sure she did. I knew she wasn't a gold digger when I learned she bought the shirt for him. No one would do that for him especially not a woman. Of course the shirt of choice seemed a tad too colorful for my brother. Yet, he wore it. Then he lifted her over his shoulder and she was yelling at him to put her down. I chuckled at that. He made sure no one could see up her dress as he did so. I turned around and shook my head. My little brother had finally met his match.

* * *

Ranger's POV

She was right I was her man. I knew it but I didn't want her to know that I thought that. She had gotten me to wear a pink shirt. Which I would never do for anyone else. Upstairs we took a little longer than intended and now she was rushing around the room getting ready. I chuckled as she rushed past me looking for a shoe.

"Don't you chuckle. You got me into this," she told me with a glare. I just smiled as I laced up my boots. She put on her shoes and then checked her hair one last time.

"Are you going to drive me?" she asked one hand on her hip. I nodded and put an arm around her waist. We got in the elevator and made our way to the garage.

* * *

Steph's POV

Ranger drove me to work and I kissed him before I got out of the car. I had fun making sure he knew he was mine. I had a feeling he had equally as much fun. I walked into the bar and went back and stashed my purse. The other dancer/bartenders were already there. I just slid right in and started working.

* * *

Unknown Stalker POV

I watched as my goddess walked into the bar. She smiled and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on me and butterflies were in my stomach. I knew if I talked to her alone she would come to me. We were meant to be together, she just didn't know it yet. I had to do something about that pesky man in black first though. Maybe a bomb underneath his car? I'd think about it later. Right now I wanted to watch my goddess. I walked up hoping to talk to her. Maybe order a drink.

"Hello," I said with my most charming smile. She looked at me quickly and smiled.

"Hi. What can I get you?" she asked as she slid a beer down. I wanted to tell her you but I decided against it. I didn't want to scare her off quite so soon.

"Heniken," I replied laying an elbow on the counter. She nodded and filled up a glass for me. I smiled and handed her a fifty dollar bill. Her eyes bugged out when she saw it.

"Keep the change," I told her with a wink. She nodded.

* * *

Steph's POV

I had just gotten a fifty dollar bill and the drink didn't cost that much. He told me to keep the change. I smiled. The man was pretty good looking but he wasn't Ranger. The guy had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked toned but not like he would have a six pack. After the bar closed Lil wanted to talk to me.

"Hey Steph. I just wanted you to know we found a replacement. If you could work one more night that would be great and then you're free to go," she told me with a smile.

"Okay Lil. Glad I could help, after all I was the one who took all your workers," I replied with a grin. She nodded and I retrieved my purse. I then went outside and saw Ranger leaning against a car waiting for me. He smiled and pulled me to him for a bone melting kiss. I smiled.

"How was work?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Good! This guy gave me a fifty dollar bill for a cheap drink and he told me to keep the change," I told him with a smile. He nodded and we got in the car. He held my hand the whole way.

"I only have to work one more night," I informed him with a smile. He looked my way.

"That's great. I was thinking maybe we could stay a day longer since the guys want to do a night out and I figured it'd be fun to go. What do you think?" he asked rubbing small circles on my hand with his thumb.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He grinned and brought my hand to his lips. We got to his office building and he was tugging me up. He made us use the stairs insisting it would be faster. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

"It's not going to be faster if you continue to do this," I told him with a laugh as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me up again.

"But this is more fun? Wouldn't you agree?" he asked with a grin as he pulled me to him for another scorching kiss.

"It is." He then pulled me to him again.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I was having fun with Steph. I made her take the stairs with me because we could go faster. But really I just wanted to have a little fun. She knew it too.

"Don't you have camera's in this building?" she asked looking around.

"I do. Audio too. I'm sure the guys are loving the show," I said. She blushed and smacked me on the arm. I grabbed her arm pulling her flush against me.

"I want them to know that you are mine," I whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"I forgot my purse in your car. Will you go get it for me?" she asked batting her lashes. I couldn't resist. I kissed her.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute don't go anywhere." She saluted.

"Smart ass." I began to run down the stairs.

"Ranger!" she called. I looked back and she was holding her purse in front of me.

"Just remember you're mine! Not the other way around." She grinned and then ran up the stairs. I ran up to catch her. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at me. She got off the stairs on the fifth floor and headed straight for the elevator. She got in and then stuck her tongue out at me again as the doors closed. I then went back to the stairs and ran up to my floor. The elevator door was open and I saw Steph standing at the door working on the lock. She hadn't noticed me. She picked it and got in.

A/N: What'd you think? I finally updated. What has it been a week? Sorry about that, homework sucks. I already got a ton. So I don't think I'll be able to update during the week unless it's on the weekends. But I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Same goes for my other stories. =) Thanks for reading. Please review and I'll try even harder to get the next chapter out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Same as before. Characters not mine yada, yada, yada._

_

* * *

_

Ranger's POV

I stood there for a minute. She just picked my lock and got in. I ran after her and got in. I heard the shower running. I closed the door and locked it. I then went to join her. I opened the door silently and walked in stealthily.

XXX

In the morning I asked Steph to come work out with me. I woke up at six. She just snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Go away, I'm sleeping!" she moaned. I chuckled.

"M'kay Babe. I'll see you later then," I told her with a smile. I went downstairs to the gym. My brother was there.

"You want to spar Ricardo?" he asked me with a grin. I nodded. We got up on the mats.

"You had on a pretty shirt the other day Ric," he told me. I threw a punch.

"You should shut up now or I'll shut you up," I warned him. He kicked but I caught his leg.

"I'll tell Mama on you," he threatened. I rolled my eyes.

"You always did." He just grinned. We sparred for a few more minutes. Then I saw Steph come down. She was freshly showered and dressed. She smiled at me. I jumped out of the ring and went over to her. I was about to wrap my arms around her but she pulled back.

"Don't touch me! You're all sweaty," she said with a laugh as she backed away.

"What you don't like sweat?" I asked her with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"I just showered. Uh…no thank you," she said sitting on one of the benches for weight lifting. I heard Alex laugh.

* * *

Steph's POV

Ranger was waking me up to go exercising. I'm not good at exercising. In fact I hate exercising and getting up early in the morning. I snuggled deeper into the covers to get away from him and the morning. After he left I think I slept for about twenty minutes or so then I got up. I took a shower and got dressed and then went downstairs. I found out from the guys at the computers that he was in the ring. I found it and saw him fighting with his brother. When I walked in the room he jumped out of the ring and came over to me. He tried to give me a hug but no way was I hugging him when he was all sweaty.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked me wiping his face with a towel. I smiled. I had the perfect thing. Okay so I didn't know what the thing was yet but I was going to find out.

"Let's do what you want to do," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'm sure." He smiled.

"Okay then." He grinned at me. I smiled back. I got up from the bench I was sitting on. I went over and gave him a kiss. He tried to wrap his arms around me.

"I don't think so. Go take a shower and then we'll see," I told him. He shook his head.

"Fine." He ran upstairs.

"So, Stephanie. I see you have captured my brother's heart," Alejandro said coming up from behind me. I turned back and blushed.

"I have?" I asked.

* * *

Alejandro/Alex's POV

I watched Stephanie and Ricardo interact some more. I knew she was the one for him. He wouldn't be able to give orders to her. If he did I didn't think she'd listen. She was going to give him hell but even a blind person could she they were in love. When I told her I saw she blushed and looked down.

"Yes you have querida," I told her with a smile.

"But we only met a few weeks ago. Although it seems to me as though we've known each other for a while," she said. I smiled and nodded.

"We should get upstairs before Ricardo wonders what we're up to down here," I said. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Ricardo?" she asked. She didn't even know my brother's real name.

* * *

Steph's POV

He said Ricardo. Who was that? I had a feeling he was talking about Ranger.

"My brother. Ricardo Carlos Manoso," he told me, "you didn't know that?" I looked down and blushed.

"Well he never told me that his name was Ricardo. He told me it was Carlos Manoso," I told him. He nodded.

"Well he usually goes by Carlos around family because our father is Ricardo," he explained. I nodded.

"Oh. Well usually I just call him Ranger," I said chuckling, "I'm just going to go check to see if he's ready." I then started to walk to the elevator. I bumped into a chest and warm arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Ranger. I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked grabbing my hand. I nodded.

"Can we stop for breakfast first? I'm starving," I said with a smile.

"Sure," he told me pulling me towards the elevator.

* * *

Ranger's POV

When I came back downstairs after taking a shower and getting dressed Babe ran into me. She didn't look too happy. She smiled and I didn't ask her what was wrong. We went out. I was going to take her to all my favorite places in Miami.

* * *

Steph's POV

Hours later we were back at RangeMan. We had done a lot of things now it was time for me to get ready for work but Ranger had other plans. He wanted to stay in bed. I pulled myself out from his embrace.

"I have to go to work. Just pick me up afterwards," I told him with a grin as I slid on my shoes. He sighed.

"Fine. Let me get the keys and I'll drive you," he told me with a smile. I nodded. After I was finished getting ready and I grabbed my purse. When he was ready we went out the door. We were in the elevator and he scrambled the camera and pinned me up against the wall.

"Do you mind if I call you Carlos? Or would you prefer Ricardo?" I asked as he kissed a trail up my neck. He groaned.

"Carlos babe. When you call me Ricardo you remind me of my father," he told me. I smiled.

"Okay then Carlos," I said. He groaned again.

"I love my name on your lips," he told me kissing my lips. Before we knew it we were on ground level. He sighed and pulled back. He unscrambled the camera.

"Looks like it's time to go," he said. I nodded.

"Last night," I told him with a smile. He nodded and we got in a car. He drove to the bar. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over to him. I kissed him on the lips.

"I'll see you later tonight." I got out of the car and walked into the bar. When I got in I saw a big banner that said Bye Stephanie! I rolled my eyes and sighed. I walked into the back and deposited my purse. I went to the bar. I saw Lil smiling at me.

"It's you're last night. Decided to give you a good farewell," she told me. Then she climbed up on the bar with her mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like you to say goodbye to Stephanie Plum one of the dancers who is going back to Trenton, New Jersey!" she said to the crowd. I blushed and she pulled me up next to her. I smiled and waved.

* * *

Unknown Stalker POV

My goddess was going to New Jersey. I knew what I would do. I would follow her. Then I would get her when she least suspected it.

A/N: What'd you think? Still like it? I got to update again. Yay! Finished my homework early. I should update an unmentionable tomorrow...maybe. So if you want me to update again soon give me at least 10 reviews and I'll update this story tomorrow no matter how much homework I have. =) Thanks for reading and all the reviews so far. You know what to do now.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters. Well I do the unknown stalker. haha_

_

* * *

_

Unknown Stalker POV

"Okay folks for her last night here we are going to have a bidding for an hour or two with her," the owner said with a smile. I saw my goddess turn to face the woman on the microphone. They exchanged words and then my goddess turned back to the crowd and smiled and waved. I knew I would do whatever it took to win the bidding.

* * *

Steph's POV

Lil was bidding me off. I was a little mad but I was going with it. It was after all my last day here. Might as well have some fun. I struck a pose on the bar. My hand on my hip and my lips curved into a smile.

"We'll start the bidding at twenty-five dollars!" Lil announced with a chuckle. I saw hands fly up.

"Thirty!"

"Forty!"

"Fifty!" The bids were coming from left and right. Too fast for me to see so I just stood there trying to look pretty. The others were working their tails off and laughing as the bids went higher.

"Seventy!" a guy from the back yelled. I strutted along the bar.

"Eighty-five!"

"I'm worth more than that!" I yelled, "come on you can do better!"

"Hundred and ten!" a guy yelled.

"Come on! Higher!"

"Two-hundred!" a familiar male voice said. I smiled.

"Sold!" I then ran over to where he was and jumped down. He caught me and my legs went around his waist. I looked into his dark brown eyes. I could tell he was angry.

"Something wrong Carlos?" I asked batting my lashes innocently. I knew he liked it when I called him that. He growled and then gave me a kiss.

"Mmm…you owe Lil two hundred dollars," I told him with a grin. He nodded and pulled his wallet out of the back of his pants. He walked over to where Lil was.

"I'm giving you five hundred dollars. Stephanie is done for the night," he told her handing her some folded bills. She nodded.

"See ya Steph! Thanks for coming down," she said. I nodded. I got my purse and came back to Ranger. He was waiting for me with his lips set in a firm line.

* * *

Ranger's POV

When I walked in the bar I saw Steph on it and her friend on the microphone. I heard men shouting numbers and I quickly put it together that they were bidding. She was going along with it too. She was urging them to bid higher. I called out two-hundred. She didn't even look at me, she just shouted sold. Then she came over to me and jumped. I caught her in my arms and her legs wrapped around my waist. She wanted to know if something was wrong. But when she said my name like that it was hard to stay mad. I kissed her trying to let her know she was mine and no one else's. Then she told me I owed Lil two hundred dollars. I payed more getting Steph off for the rest of the night. I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the car. I pushed her against it and slid my leg between her thighs. I lowered my mouth to hers and she melted into me. Her hands went up around my neck and tangled in my hair that she had let loose from it's pony tail. She moaned my name and I slid my hand under her shirt. Her hands moved to the front of my shirt and she pulled me closer. I pulled back and looked into her eyes that were dark with passion.

"Wow." I nodded. That was indeed wow. We were practically having sex in the parking lot.

"Let's go back to RangeMan to finish this," I suggested. She nodded her head. I opened the passenger door for her and she got in. I went around to the other side and got in. I started the car and drove to RangeMan about twenty miles over the speed limit. We didn't get stopped at all and for that I was grateful. I pulled into the garage and I pulled Steph to me as we got out of the car. I gave her a passionate kiss letting her know everything I was planning to do. She instinctively leaned into me. I got us to the elevator. I didn't even bother to scramble the cameras. I pulled her to me once again and my back was to the wall. I turned around so she was against the wall and me. My hand went up her shirt again and her hands were undermine as well. They were going up and down my stomach. We were on the way to the seventh floor when it stopped on the fifth floor. We jumped apart, well more like I pulled away from her when the door opened. A very stunned looking Zero stood there. I looked over at Steph and she was blushing and looking down.

"I'll take the stairs," he mumbled and ran away. When the elevator doors closed again and Steph turned to me.

"I can't believe you!" she said looking at me with her arms crossed.

"What did I do?" I asked with a small smile trying to make myself look innocent. She slapped my arm.

"Don't play dumb with me. You were all over me," she said trying to raise an eyebrow but failing miserably. Then her face paled and she looked at me her face with a look of horror on it.

"Did you scramble the cameras?" she asked and I saw her holding her breath. Her eyes widened when I didn't answer.

"So you mean to say that they were watching?" she asked her voice turning all squeaky. I nodded with a sheepish smile. Her jaw dropped. Then she turned her back on me her arms still crossed. I saw her looking up at the elevator numbers. Six…seven. The doors opened and she rushed out. I saw her pick the lock in record time. This time it didn't surprise me. She got in and then shut the door. I heard her throw the deadbolt. I sighed and pulled out my key. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I heard the shower running. I deposited my keys in the tray and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Steph's POV

I was mortified when I found out Ranger hadn't scrambled the camera's. The guys probably all enjoyed watching the show. So when I got in the apartment I flew to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and lights. I then shut the door and ran back over to the front door. I hid where you couldn't be seen if you came in the front door. I heard the dead bolt slide back and Ranger stepped in. He put the keys down and walked towards the bathroom. When he knocked on the door I grabbed the keys silently and left quietly making sure he wouldn't know. I then took the stairs all the way down. I needed to think or something. Actually I didn't really want to show my face in this building again. They all probably thought I was a slut. I ran into the garage and jumped in Ranger's Porsche. I prayed I wouldn't crash it and I opened the gate. I then sped out of the garage. I then started driving aimlessly. I had no idea where I was going. I was just driving. I drove to the beach and parked. I then started walking along the shoreline. My pocket vibrated and I fished my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked as I continued to walk.

"Stephanie?" a very worried sounding Ranger asked.

"Yeah. Who else would it be?" I asked as I seated myself in the sand. I pulled off my shoes and let my toes get hit by the water.

"Babe, you worried me. I had no idea what happened. I checked the bathroom and you weren't there. I checked the control room and they said you sped out of the garage really fast," he said and I could tell he was walking.

"Yeah. I just needed some air so I could think. I'm at the beach somewhere," I told him. In all honesty I didn't really pay attention to where I was.

"Hold on a sec and we'll trace your cell," he told me. I heard some clicking. I heard someone come up next to me.

"Hello my blue eyed goddess," said a familiar voice. It was familiar as if I'd heard it somewhere before but I didn't know who the voice belonged to. I started at his feet. He was wearing brown boots, blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and he was the guy from the bar the other night.

"Do I know you?" I asked trying to see if I knew him any other way. He chuckled and bent down. He grabbed my phone before I could do anything. Then he threw it out to the ocean. I scrambled up and started backing away.

"You don't know me but I know you. We are meant to be together Stephanie," the guy said in a vile voice.

* * *

Unknown Stalker POV

I was furious when the Cuban man out bid me. Then she jumped into his arms and they kissed. I followed them out the door. Then I watched as they were against the car. All I thought was she should have been kissing me. I got my chance when I saw her speed out of the underground parking garage. I followed her to the beach and now finally I would have my way with her.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I had gone into a blind panic when I heard her talking to someone else. Then the line went dead. I didn't let the guys see me panicked though. I kept on my calm cool facade. I was shouting orders all the while wondering what was happening to Steph.

A/N: What'd you think? I'm slacking a bit in the writing department. With the homework and all. Sorry about that. But I did update. =) Tell me what you think and I'll post more when I can.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters._

_

* * *

Ranger's POV_

I jumped in one of my cars yelling at the guys to call if they found something. I drove to the beach and saw my car parked a few feet down. I drove up to it and parked right next to it. I jumped out of the car and ran out on the beach. My gut told me to go left. So I did and I was running through the sand.

* * *

Steph's POV

The creepy guy kept coming closer and I kept backing away.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled at him and I turn and ran. I was running as fast I could. I didn't look back. I was running when I heard my name called. I looked up and saw a dark figure ahead of me. He was running towards me. I had that tingling feeling and I knew it was Ranger. His arms were around me and I was lifted up.

"God babe you scared me," he told me before pressing his lips to mine. I pulled away.

"This guy was chasing me. He called me his goddess," I told him out of breath from running. I felt Ranger stiffen and push me behind him.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I was so relieved when I found Stephanie. I was also not at all happy when I figured out someone was after her and call her goddess. I pushed her behind me my eyes searching for the man Stephanie had said was behind her. It was pretty dark and I didn't see a figure out there. I grabbed Steph and headed back to my car. My phone rang on the way.

"Talk."

"We found the car boss," Zero said into the phone.

"Send a man to go get it. I have Stephanie," I told them and then I shut off my phone. I looked at Steph. I went back to the car I had driven and placed her in the passenger seat.

"We are going back to Trenton," I told her. She nodded. I drove to RangeMan.

"Can't we just stay one more night? I want to go out with the guys," she said. I debated for a minute.

"We never know when he's going to appear. But if you're surrounded by my men then I guess you should be okay. Just don't go anywhere without me or one of my men," I told her. She nodded as I drove back to RangeMan.

* * *

Steph's POV

Truth was when the guy came after me I was freaked out. That had never happened to me before. But I was going to play it cool. I really did want to go out with the guys. Although now that I thought about it they did see me with their boss in the elevator. I'd just pretend like it never happened. Denial is my middle name. Well actually it's Michelle but it's close enough. I looked at him.

"I'm up to it if you are," I said with a smile. I was already trying to forget the whole thing already.

* * *

Unknown Stalker POV

She got away from me. I was mad. I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. My blue eye goddess got away from me and now she was back with that…that…thug. I was going to get her when she was in New Jersey. She was going to be mine no matter what.

* * *

Ranger's POV

She was still up to going out tomorrow. I figured we could. I mean we could protect her. Besides I don't think he would attack again so soon. When we got to RangeMan we went upstairs and she took a shower. Then we went to bed. She snuggled up next to me and I soon heard her snores. That soft sound lulled me to sleep with my arms wrapped tight around her.

* * *

Steph's POV

In the morning I woke to a Cuban arm around me. I smiled and turned to look at him. His hair was falling into his face and his breathing was even. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. A moment later an eye popped open and he started to smile.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"What are you doing?" he asked shifting his head so the hair fell out of his face and he could look me in the eyes.

"Watching you sleep. Do you have a problem with that?" He grinned and shook his head.

"No problem," he replied. I smiled and he leaned down and gave me a soft peck on the lips.

"Ready to get up and face the day?" he asked. I groaned.

"Never. Let's do it anyways." He rolled his eyes and grinned. He got out of bed and picked me up. He took us to the bathroom and we took a shower. When we were done we went downstairs. They all looked at us and grinned. I blushed and buried my face in Ranger's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I had a feeling he was grinning.

"Did you find out anything on the guy who tried to take Steph?" he asked.

"No sir." We continued to walk to his office.

"Steph I'm going to have you try and describe what he looked like while my sketch artist draws him. Sound good?" Ranger asked as he set me in one of his chairs. I nodded.

A/N: I updated finally! Yay. Sorry it's been so long. I've had a ton of homework, it's not even funny. I've also had to make dinner for a while. So I'm sorry that there won't be frequent updates but I'll try. =) Thanks for reading. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Previously: Steph and Ranger are in Miami and this weird stalker guy is after her. This is the morning after he tried to abduct Steph.

_He took us to the bathroom and we took a shower. When we were done we went downstairs. They all looked at us and grinned. I blushed and buried my face in Ranger's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I had a feeling he was grinning._

_"Did you find out anything on the guy who tried to take Steph?" he asked._

_"No sir." We continued to walk to his office._

_"Steph I'm going to have you try and describe what he looked like while my sketch artist draws him. Sound good?" Ranger asked as he set me in one of his chairs. I nodded._

* * *

Steph's POV

I sat in the chair and described my assailant as best I could. When I saw the final project it was kind of hard to tell because it wasn't too easy to see him good.

"So this is the man who tried to get you?" Dan, Ranger's sketch artist, asked.

"I think so but it was dark and hard to see very well," I told Dan as I looked at the picture, "when I heard his voice it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it."

"Could it have been Dickhead?" Ranger asked me referring to my ex-husband. I shook my head.

"I don't think so but I guess it's a possibility," I said shrugging. I had a feeling it wasn't Dickie though.

"Babe, why don't we go back to Trenton early?" Ranger asked his eyes pleading.

"Fine, but somebody better catch this guy," I told him poking the sketch. I didn't want to leave early but I didn't want to argue with Ranger, besides I could go out anytime.

"You're not going to fight me on this?" he asked skeptically, his eyebrow raised.

"Nope," I told him, popping the p. He smiled.

"I'm surprised but glad," he told me as he pulled me onto his lap.

* * *

Ranger's POV

She wasn't fighting me on the going back to Trenton. I was glad. I pulled her onto my lap and gave her a kiss. Dan cleared his throat.

"Well I'll go make copies and give them to the local PD," he said as he walked out. I looked back at her.

"Let's go up to my place and get ready to go," I suggested as I stood up with her still in my arms. She nodded. I didn't let her go as I went up.

"You do know I can walk, right?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed. I grinned.

"Of course I do." I didn't let her down and continued to carry her up. When we got to seven I went into my bedroom and put her on the bed. I got her suitcase and put her clothes in it for her. She watched me with a bemused expression on her face.

"You're packing for me?" she asked as I put more of her clothes in suitcase. I grinned.

"Yes, I am. Have a problem?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't fold them straight enough," she told me laughing. I got on the bed with her and pulled her over top of me.

"I didn't fold them straight enough, huh?" I asked leaning up to give her a kiss.

"Well, I guess they were straighter than I would have gotten them, since I probably wouldn't have bothered with folding them," she said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom before we head back?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Probably should." She got up and used the bathroom while I took her suitcase to the hall and had someone come get it and put it in a car. She came out and met me at the door. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Let's go." We left the building and got on the plane with no problem. She fell asleep on the fly over.

* * *

Steph's POV

I was being gently shaken awake and I opened my eyes to find we had landed. Ranger was smiling at me.

"Carlos are we there?" I asked not quite wide awake yet. He chuckled softly and swung me into his arms.

"We're here babe." He carried me down and we got into one of his expensive black cars.

"Your place or mine?" he asked as he looked away from the road and at me.

"Mine. Rex is there and I want to make sure he's okay," I told him as I looked out the window.

"Rex?" Ranger asked with a hint of jealous in his voice. I smiled a little.

"My hamster," I said looking at him with a grin.

"Okay, your place it is," he agreed speeding along. We got to my apartment building at four thirty. Ranger decided to show me how strong he was so he carried both my suitcase and myself up to my floor. He even unlocked the door with me in his arms, although he did have to put the suitcase down. He opened the door and threw my suitcase inside. He flipped me so he was holding me caveman style.

"Ranger! Put me down," I exclaimed hitting his back with my fists. He laughed at me. I heard something in my bedroom and I felt Ranger stiffen. He set me down and placed me behind him protectively. A second later a person stepped out of the bedroom.

"Cupcake?" I heard Morelli ask. My eyes widened and I gripped Ranger's arm. I peered around his shoulder and I saw Morelli stopped. I came out from behind Ranger and he put an arm around my waist.

"What are you doing here, Morelli?" I asked waiting to see what he had to say about being in my apartment. I had my hands on my hips.

"I heard you were coming back today so I came to surprise you," he said with a smile as he stepped forward. I went forward too.

"So you broke into my apartment and were waiting for me?" I asked poking him in the chest.

"Mmhmm. I didn't actually break in though since your mom gave me the key so I could feed Rex," he said grabbing my finger. I could smell the alcohol on him and I jerked away from him.

"Get the hell out of here Morelli," I said to him pointing at the door. He quirked an eyebrow.

"What no kiss hello? And your mom said she set you straight, guess we can't go back to the Tasty Pastry," he said with a smirk.

"Why don't we fast forward to me running you over with my dad's Buick?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Do what she says Morelli," Ranger threatened stepping up from behind me.

"Or what? You'll shoot me? I don't think so Manoso," Morelli said with a laugh.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I don't know what the hell was going through his head to make him think that he could be in here. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door.

"I'll get the door!" Steph yelled hurrying in front of me to open it. I saw Morelli smirk.

"At least I got to her first. You're a few years behind Manoso," he said as I threw him into the hall and Steph shut the door and hooked the chain.

"I don't know what was wrong with him. He's never acted this way before," she said. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I would ask her about what he said later.

"I think he had been drinking," I told her rubbing her back.

"I could smell the alcohol on his breath but I can't believe it. My mother probably put him up to this. I have to talk to her. Do you have to work?" she asked looking at me, "if you do you know you don't have to stay with me." I laughed.

"Oh, I'm staying with you," I told her.

* * *

A/N: I updated again. The story continues. =) Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I promise this story will be finished no matter what. So keep looking forward to updates. Please review because they make my day and besides I think I deserve some reviews for finally updating. =D Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters from JE. _

_

* * *

_

_Previously after they ran into a drunk Joe:_

_"I think he had been drinking," I told her rubbing her back._

_"I could smell the alcohol on his breath but I can't believe it. My mother probably put him up to this. I have to talk to her. Do you have to work?" she asked looking at me, "if you do you know you don't have to stay with me." I laughed._

_"Oh, I'm staying with you," I told her._

_

* * *

Steph's POV_

I didn't know what was wrong with Morelli. He never acted like that even when he had been drinking. He was turning into his dad. I had a feeling my mom put him up to it. If she put him up to it he went overboard. Apparently he didn't have any work so he was going to be coming with me.

"Well I need to stop by the bonds office and I'm sure Lula and Connie need me to check in," I told him.

"Alright, babe," Ranger said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and we went down.

"Are you sure you have no work to do?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Now that you mention it...," I told him with a smile. He growled and pushed me up against his car and pulled me into a passionate kiss. My fingers were bunching up his shirt. He pulled back and laughed.

"Come on babe, let's go to the bonds office," he said opening the passenger door for me. I got in and moaned as I sank into the buttery soft leather. He closed the door and went around to the other side. He got in and while he was driving his phone chirped. He opened it and held it to his ear.

"Mamá! !Me sorprende oír de usted," Ranger said into his phone. I almost laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I was in the car when Mamá called me. I was surprised.

"Carlos ven a cenar esta noche y llevar su bella Stephanie," Mamá told me. She wanted me to come to dinner and bring Stephanie. I looked over at my babe and she was looking at me like she was about to burst out laughing. I smiled.

"Déjame consultar con su Mamá." I planned on 'checking' with Steph but we were going even if she didn't want to. Afterall I had suffered through dinner with her family. I doubted dinner with my family could be worse.

"She can come," I told her in English. Stephanie looked at me and I could tell she was trying to raise an eyebrow. She failed and ended up raising both. I almost chuckled.

"Oh, good. Carlos I expect you here by five thirty. Don't be late. I love you," she said in a voice that could make me shake in my bad ass boots.

"Alright Mamá. See you then, I love you," I replied before clicking the end button. I looked over at Steph who was smiling in my direction.

"We are going to dinner at my parents later. So we have to make this quick if you want to be able to get ready in time," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"With your family?" she squeaked. I nodded.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked as she bit her lip. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips.

"They'll love you, babe," I told her.

* * *

Steph's POV

I was going to dinner with Ranger at his parents later. I was nervous, I mean what if they didn't like me? Or what if I did something embarrassing? _This just spelled disaster and I think it's spelled s-t-e-p-h-a-n-i-e. _It was funny to see Ranger scared of his mother, never saw that one coming.

"Babe, you'll be fine. I promise, nothing bad will happen," he reassured me as we pulled into the bonds office. I guess I said that out loud, darn I was trying to quit that habit. He chuckled at me. I gave him my best 'burg glare. I got out of the car and slammed the door. I walked into the office. Lula was on the couch flipping through a magazine and Connie was filing her nails.

"Yo it's white girl!" Lula said from the couch. Connie looked up.

"Hey Steph, I have a couple of skips for you," she told me picking up some files.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I saw their eyes widen and I felt a tingle and a warm hand settled at the base of my neck.

"Ladies. Babe, you ready?" he asked. I turned.

"No. I was catching up, if you don't mind," I told him with a hand on my hip. I heard Lula and Connie both suck in a breath. I saw Ranger's lips press together.

"Babe," he grit out and I could tell he was trying to keep his cool. Well good, he can't just say we were going to dinner with his family. I mean a girl does have to prepare for this ya know? Especially a Jersey girl.

"Five minutes," I said sitting down next to Lula.

"White girl, I think yo betta move yo ass out of here 'fore the bat slings you o'er his shoulder," she told me with wide eyes as she stared at Ranger. I felt Ranger walk over here more than I heard him. He slung me over his shoulder and started walking out the door.

"Thanks for giving him the idea Lula!" I yelled glaring at her. I felt Ranger shake with silent laughter. He buckled me into the car.

"Babe," he said chuckling as he shook his head laughing. I crossed my arms as he made his way to the drivers side.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Still good? Want more? Review to tell me. Thanks for reading. I'll try and update when I can. Sorry it's so short. When they are talking in spanish and you really want to know what they said PM me or review. Here's a paraphrased version. Ranger-I'm surprised to hear from you. His mom- Come to dinner and bring Stephanie Ranger-I'll check with her. =)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I hope you like this chapter!

_Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters except for Ranger's family(well the names anyways._

_

* * *

_

_Previously: "White girl, I think yo betta move yo ass out of here 'fore the bat slings you o'er his shoulder," she told me with wide eyes as she stared at Ranger. I felt Ranger walk over here more than I heard him. He slung me over his shoulder and started walking out the door._

"Thanks for giving him the idea Lula!" I yelled glaring at her. I felt Ranger shake with silent laughter. He buckled me into the car.

"Babe," he said chuckling as he shook his head laughing. I crossed my arms as he made his way to the drivers side.

An hour later I was freshly showered and I was wearing a dress that wasn't up to the slut scale but it wasn't like I was an old maid or anything. It was blue and I was wearing it to bring out my eyes. I had my hair tamed and it actually looked nice. I went for a natural look with my make-up and I wore peep-toe blue flats that matched the dress. It was a special at Macey's. A girl has to coordinate, or at least sometimes. I grabbed a small purse and when I stepped out, I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Would his parents like me? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could do this. Okay maybe I needed another swipe of mascara. No. I could do this...hopefully. I opened my eyes to see Ranger smirking at me. He wasn't wearing his usual black cargo pants and black tee. Instead he was wearing light wash blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a navy blue blazer. He looked utterly delectable. His shirt was tight and I could see his muscles outlined. I unconsciously licked my lips and I drug my eyes up to Ranger's. They had gone from brown to almost black. He stepped forward.

"Babe, you look...," he told me trailing off as I saw his eyes look me up and down.

"You look pretty good yourself, batman," I said with a grin. He pulled me to him for a sweet, soft, tantalizing kiss.

"We better get going. I don't want to get in trouble for being late," he said grabbing my hand. I snorted. Him afraid of his mom?

"Come on little guy. I don't want you to get in trouble with your mom," I said trying to keep the grin off my face as I pulled him out the door.

"You're playing with fire babe," he told me as he pulled me back to him. I stared into his eyes.

"Good thing I can take the heat then, huh?" I asked with a smile. He pulled me to him and our mouths fused together in a passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth.

"Dios, babe! The things you do to me," he whispered with a smile. He took my hand and we made our way to his Cayenne. We got in and his hand was on my thigh the whole way there. When he pulled into the driveway of a medium sized brown house with cars parked in the driveway. I gulped. I could do this. I could. I looked over at Carlos and he was smiling.

"Come on babe. They'll love you, I swear," he told me. We got out of the car and met in front. He grabbed my hand and we made our way to the door. He knocked before he entered the unlocked door. Inside it was warm and I could hear the chatting of people. He squeezed my hand.

"Carlos!" a plump older woman called holding out her hands.

"Mama," he said with a smile. They hugged and when they stepped back her eyes went to me.

"And this must be the lovely Stephanie we have all heard so much about," she said with a smile, here eyes crinkling.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Manoso," I said with a smile.

"Please call me Josefina," she told me.

"Carlos, nice of you to come home," a deep voice boomed. I looked up to see an older looking Carlos coming up.

"Papa, good to be home. This is my…girlfriend Stephanie," Carlos informed him introducing me. He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Stephanie. I've heard so much about you from my other son Alejandro. Seems Carlos here wanted to keep you all to himself, and I can't say I blame him," Mr. Manoso said with a grin and wink. I blushed.

"Ricardo!" Josefina said smacking him as he kissed the top of my hand. I giggled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Manoso," I said with a smile.

"Ricardo, please," he said wagging his eyebrows with a grin. I saw Josefina roll her eyes.

"Such a flirt, Ricardo," she said shaking her head sadly.

"There's my favorite grandson," an old lady who looked about Grandma Mazur's age said coming up.

"Abuela, nice to see you again," Carlos said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You as well Carlos. You never stop by anymore," she said then she turned to me, "and I can see why. What a lovely young lady. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

* * *

Carlos' POV

"Abuela, this is Stephanie. Steph this is my Abuela," I told her with a grin.

"Nice to meet Carlos' grandma," I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Well come on you two, don't just stand there. Let's get some food," she said ushering us forward.

"Carlos! There you are," a lady said coming up to him said.

"Celia! Lovely to see you again," I mumbled as she pulled me into a hug. Celia was my oldest sister, then Alejandro then me and finally Francisca, my youngest sister.

"And who is this lovely young woman, brother?" she asked looking at me.

"This is Stephanie," he said. Celia took my hand.

"Welcome Stephanie. I've heard about you from Alejandro. Seems Carlos likes to keep things to himself. Is it true that you got our Carlos to wear a pink shirt that said, 'tough guys wear pink'?" she said.

"You bet. I even bought it for him too and he wore it proudly too. He's my man," she told Celia with a smirk. Celia laughed.

"Babe," I warned.

"Hush, Carlos. It's obvious that you are her man," Celia told me with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Carlos, did you bring the shirt with you back to Trenton?" Steph asked looking at me.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled. She grinned. I heard a growl and we all realized it was Steph's stomach. She blushed.

"Babe, let's go feed the beast," I told her with a grin.

"Nice meeting you Celia," Steph said. We walked into the kitchen. I got Steph and I a plate. We took it outside to sit on the patio with everyone else. I saw aunts and uncles of mine all around. The kids were running around. We dug in and Steph moaned with every bite.

"This is soooooo good, Carlos," she moaned as she bit into an empanada.

"Glad you like it, babe. My mom makes them," he informed me. She nodded. She scarfed down a bunch more.

"I can't believe you ate that many," I stated looking at her.

"They were just too tasty. That was good," she sighed as she patted her stomach. I saw her pale.

"Babe?"

"Ooh, I don't feel too good," she said looking kind of green, "I think I ate too much." I saw her hand clamp over her mouth.

"I have some Tums in my purse. I left it in the car. Can I have the keys?" she asked.

"I'll get it babe," I offered, starting to get up.

"No! No, I'll get it. I don't want end up puking in front of people, that is if I do puke," she mumbled. I pulled the keys out of my pocket.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" I asked her as I handed her the keys. She nodded.

"Be back in a bit," she said flashing me a small smile. I nodded.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Did you like it? And hurray I updated again! Sorry it's been so long bunch of work and we had exams last week. I hope you like this chapter! More to come soon, I promise. Then after I finish this I'll finish Have You Forgotten? and I may just have a Beautiful story aka a Lester/Steph. Please review =D


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Mr. Unknown Stalker. _

_Warning: Stronger cussing than usual. _

_

* * *

_

Steph's POV

I practically ran towards the driveway, but I had to go back through the house. I went out the front door and to Carlos' car. I opened the door and got my purse out. I opened the bottle of Tums. This was the first time I had ever eaten too much. Maybe it was just the spicy-ness of it. I ate enough of empanadas that it was spicy. I was putting some Tums in my hand when someone's hand went over my mouth. I dropped my purse along with the Tums. Oh crap, was the last thought before everything went black.

* * *

Unknown Stalker POV

I had arrived in Trenton and found my dear Stephanie's apartment quickly. I wasted no time following her. I was angry when the big man manhandled her out of Vincent Plum's Bond Office. I followed them and when I saw them leave again I stayed behind discreetly. I stuffed her in the backseat carefully and got in the man's car. I had parked a block away. I drove his car to the Hudson River. I grabbed my sweet Stephanie and took off one of her shoes throwing it on the ground near the car. I wiped down all the places I thought I touched. I left the drivers door open and the keys in the ignition. I then called a cab. It got here fairly quickly. We got in and he looked at Stephanie.

"Hey man, is she okay?" the cab driver asked worriedly.

"She's just fine. Just a little drunk is all. She's my little sister and I came to pick her up," I lied and the damned fool believed me. Good for me, stupid him. He drove us back to my car. I got her in my car and drove to an empty warehouse building. I had plans for us.

* * *

Carlos' POV

I waited five minutes and when Steph didn't come back a pit began to form in my stomach. I raced out to the front. I saw her bag on the ground and Tums spilled all over the ground. I didn't see any sign of my car. I flipped out my cell phone and called Steph. I heard the Batman theme song start to play. I would have laughed or smiled but dread filled my stomach as I realized it was still in her purse. She wouldn't have just taken off like that leaving this stuff here. I pressed speed dial for the command center.

"Boss, what's up?" Lester asked.

"Track the Cayenne," I ordered.

"What's put you in a cranky mood? Ain't getting any?" he taunted.

"Santos do what I ask!" I growled.

"Sheesh, take a joke, will ya."

"Dammit Santos just do your fucking job. Steph is missing," I practically yelled.

"Sorry boss. Didn't know. Oh I have where it is," he said.

"And?"

"It's near the Hudson River, you know where Liberty Park is, right?" Santos asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's on the right side of the park on Black Tom Road," he informed me.

"Get some guys down there and I need someone to pick me up," I said.

"Will do."

"I'm at my parents," I told him.

"See ya in a few. I'm sure the guys will break all the road laws," he said. I clicked end and started pacing the driveway. My papa came out of the house.

"What is it Carlos?" he called as he started walking closer, "where's your beautiful Stephanie?"I ran a hand through my hair.

"She's...I don't know Papa. She's gone. She left her purse and her Tums are spilled all over. My car is gone," I informed him, my blank face slowly slipping.

"Do you think she took your car?" he asked. I whipped my head to look at him.

"How could you think that? Of course she would never do that...well at least not without her purse," I admitted, "I have my men working on it." He nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll find her son." I nodded silently. A black car squealed to a halt in front of the driveway.

"I'm going to go find her, Papa." I picked her stuff off the ground and got in the passenger seat. Tank was driving.

"Get over to where the car is. Now," I ordered. I was scared and that is not something I _ever _admit to being. I hoped I could find her. I _needed_ to find her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I know Steph doesn't usually need Tums but everybody has those moments. Well I'll update again tomorrow so thanks for reading a reviewing. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter! I will try and get around to replying but just know I got them and I thank you. All the questions you have should have or will be answered soon. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I only own the unknown stalker so you should know who everyone else is.

* * *

_

Unknown Stalker POV

I had just tied her to the bed and I was moving the dress up when she began to come too. She shook her head.

"Carlos?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"No," I responded pushing her dress up farther. I saw her eyes pop open and she struggled against the bonds.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, struggling to get me away. I chuckled.

"I don't think so my dear Stephanie," I told her, "you have such nice legs."

"Please get off!" she begged, her eyes pleading.

"My blue eyed goddess, please don't try and fight me. We were meant to be," I cooed with a smile. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"You're you're from Miami!" she screamed. I chuckled.

"Indeed I am. How did you like my tip?" I asked.

"That was y...y..you?" she asked trembling.

"Only the best for you," I told her my eyes roaming over her delectable body. I saw her shiver.

"Why am I tied up then?" she asked, her face looked innocent but she was anything but.

"First you need to develop Stockholm Syndrome. I can't have you trying to run out on me," I informed her.

* * *

Steph's POV

I woke up to find myself on a bed. Maybe I had passed out and Carlos had taken me back to rest. I felt a hand on my thigh and my first thought was Carlos. I felt my spidey sense tingle. This wasn't Carlos. I checked to make sure and my suspicion was confirmed. I opened my eyes to see my kidnapper. It was the guy from the bar the other night and I'd realized that he was also the one from the beach. I struggled to get free but I couldn't.

"Please, let me go. I swear I won't run or scream," I pleaded. All I wanted to do was see Carlos again.

"I don't think so Stephanie. This could be fun," he said his hand skimming the top of my panties. I had to think fast.

"I have to go pee!" I blurted out, my eyes wide. He sighed and shook his head.

"Fine," he said, "but you have to behave otherwise you won't be happy." I nodded and he undid the ties. He walked me to an outhouse. He let me go in alone, for that I was thankful. I had to think of a plan. I did my business and came out, my plan ready.

"You know I think that—what'd you call it?--oh right! Stockholm syndrome is working because well I just had a thought. An ingeniously evil thought and it all bodes well for you," I told him with a smirk.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters besides the creepy stalker. _

_

* * *

_

Ranger's POV

When I got to the scene where the car was I was not happy. At all. The front door to the car was open, the keys still in the ignition. One of Steph's shoes lay in the gravel. The guys had already checked for prints and since it was beginning to get dark they wouldn't be able to do much more.

"Boss, Cal got a partial print and we're running it now," Bobby informed me. I nodded. I looked out on the river. What if…? No, I wouldn't go there. I couldn't go there. It would tear me apart if I did. I turned my back to the river and watched as my men worked in the fading light and all I could think was I hope my babe is safe. What if one of my enemy's had gotten to her? Shit. I flipped out my phone.

"Boss," Zero said from the control room.

"See if any of my enemies have gotten out. Now."

"Si." I stood waiting while he checked.

"Boss?"

"Yes?" I answered, ready to do some damage. One of my enemies had gotten out, I just knew it.

"Well Manuel Llueves got out from the prison in Miami a week ago," Zero told me.

"Alright, we're going to go find him," I said about to flip the phone shut.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"He's being monitored, he can't leave Miami," Zero said quickly.

"Anyone else get out?" I asked as I clenched my fist.

"If anyone else have, it hasn't popped up on the radar."

"Okay." Click. Ended the phone call.

"Boss, we can't do anymore here tonight. Let's go back to RangeMan," Bobby said coming up to me.

"We _have_ to find her, Bobby," I told him. He nodded.

"The best thing you can do to help her is get some sleep," Bobby said. I nodded.

"Fine." I got in the RangeMan vehicle with Bobby. We drove to RangeMan in silence. I got up to seven where I turned in my sleep all night.

* * *

Unknown Stalker's POV

Stephanie's plan was genius. This would work out perfectly. She slept in my arms but I don't think she really slept for she tossed and turned. The sun light streamed through the windows and one fell upon Stephanie. She lit up like an angel from heaven should. I smiled and breathed in. I was going to be a very happy man. I would be rich and married to my love. She began to stir and her blue eyes popped open. She rubbed them, yawned and stretched. She looked over at me and jumped.

"Sorry, I forgot where I was," she mumbled sleepily, "what time is it?"

"Breakfast time," I told her with a grin.

"Ooh, can we stop at Micky-D's?" she asked. I laughed.

"Of course. Come on," I told her getting up, "we can get drive-thru and you can make a call to your...friend." She nodded. We got in my car and drove to McDonald's. She ordered a lot. Pancakes, hash browns, an egg McMuffin, and a chocolate shake. She enjoyed it throughly though and her moans attested to that. When she was all finished she was smiling happily.

"Now let's go over to the payphone," I told her as I parked next to it. I got her out of the car and I put quarters in as she dialed the number.

"Ranger?" she asked.

"Go to the place we left the car at ten thirty. Bring no fewer than ten thousand dollars in cash," Steph said and I heard her pause.


	21. Chapter 21

_Diclaimer: You know the drill, I own none of the characters recognizable to JE. _

_

* * *

_

Ranger's POV

Steph called me. I was so overjoyed to hear her voice I never figured that she would be telling me to bring money and meet them at the place they dropped the car. Who the hell was 'they'? Steph would never go along with this, would she? I was reassured when she whispered something to me about, 'bringing fake money because she would be collecting it'. I got the 'money' ready in a couple black duffel bags. I loaded up the car with the bags and I brought a couple guys. She didn't say I couldn't bring anyone. We drove to where we found the car and got there at ten twenty. The guys hid and I took the car back out to the street and waited for them to get there. I wasn't going to flaunt it that I had arrived before them, bringing extra man power. Nope, I was going to try everything so I wouldn't spook this guy. I saw a dingy dark green Yugo come down the street.

I spotted a man in the driver's seat and from what I could tell Steph was in the passenger seat. I checked the clock, it was ten twenty-five when they came through. I waited in the car five more excruciating minutes and an extra before I drove down the lane. I came to a slow stop to see Steph standing outside the car in the same outfit we went to dinner in. She was missing her shoe and her hair was a mess, and yet, I thought she looked sexy. Next to her stood the man she had described. He had blond hair and brown eyes, he stood towering over my babe. I sighed, grabbed the duffel bags and angled out of the car. I stopped when he motioned with his hand. I saw him put a hand on her shoulder and whisper something in his ear while keeping his eyes on me. I then saw the essence of evil and not to mention insanity. She nodded and started walking forward. She started to grab the duffel bags when she ducked behind me.

"Get him!" I yelled. Before I could react he had his gun out and a shot rang out. I felt myself start to fade.

* * *

Steph's POV

"Ranger! Ranger!" I screamed desperately as I sank to the ground. I saw him crumple down only moments before when the shot rang out. I sat cradling him. He looked up at me and I saw the faintest smiles on his lips.

"Stay with me. Please stay with me," I murmured while rocking him. I kept pressure on the wound as best I could. I saw Bobby on the phone and he started to come over. Tank had Alan, that was the bastard's name, held in cuffs. I saw a bruise starting to form on his cheek and he was on his knees. He deserved it too. Bobby knelt beside us and kept pressure on Ranger. I looked back down.

"Carlos, stay with us," I said as his eyes started to drift closed. He got shot in the chest, and I didn't know how bad it was. I was so scared, he couldn't die; not now.

"Babe, Steph, I love you," he whispered and I almost couldn't hear it. I sobbed.

"Carlos, I love you too. Please hang on, please," I choked out as another sob came, "you can't go now. We need you." I saw him look at me with those delicious chocolate brown eyes. He brought his hand up to mine and with that his eyes drifted shut.

"Carlos! Carlos! Open your eyes! Open your eyes! Please, I can't do this alone, I need you! God, how I need you," I said frantically although to no avail because his eyes didn't open.

"Ranger man! You gotta stay with us," Bobby said, not staying quiet anymore.

* * *

A/N: I had tears in my eyes when I wrote this one. I really am one of those people who cries during movies and books when something like this happens. Sorry about the cliffy...actually no I'm not. I'm evil, I know. I should update soon though. Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the evil Alan._

_

* * *

_

Steph's POV

Hours later I sat in the waiting room as Carlos was in the ER. Bobby was next to me, comforting me while I cried and prayed for Carlos to make it out okay. This was all my fault. If I had him come with me to get my Tums or had him get them for me, we wouldn't be in this mess. I sobbed again and a fresh wave of tears came on. All Bobby did was hold me as I cried, not saying a word, but it felt like I could soak up his strength. Carlos _had_ to make it. There was no other option. Tank came over holding two cups of coffee. I sat up and took it. I saw the steam rising out as I looked into the dark liquid. It was such a warm comforting liquid, and the only thing I saw when I looked in it was Carlos' eyes as I had held him. The only comfort I could get right now was to know that, without a shadow of a doubt, he would make it.

"It's gonna be okay, Steph. He'll make it," Tank said, trying to help. I only nodded. How long would this take? I'd been waiting here for what felt like forever. I took a sip and felt the hotness run down my throat and spread the warmth throughout my body. We all sat not talking, just waiting for the word that our friend, and my lover would be okay. Minutes ticked by ever so slowly, people came in and out, yet we didn't hear a word. Then the double doors swung open and a man in sickly green scrubs came out, gloves on, and with blood on his shirt. He strode over to us with purpose. Tank grabbed my free hand and squeezed it. I bit my lip as I awaited the news.

"I take it you are Mr. Manoso's friends?" he questioned. We all nodded.

"How is he?" Bobby was the first to ask.

"We removed the bullet, which proved to be more difficult than we expected," he said pausing. I sobbed.

"But lucky for him the bullet missed any major organs and we were able to stop the bleeding. He is currently in the ICU. You may go see him but only one at a time," the doctor told us.

"Steph can," Tank offered. I nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Room 403. You can have a nurse show you where to go," he said with a kind smile.

"Thanks," I croaked, my voice scratchy from crying. He nodded and walked off.

"Come on Steph, let's go see your man," Bobby suggested as we got up. A nurse showed me to the room and I sat, holding his hand.

"Thank God you're alright. I could have lost you. I love you so much Carlos," I whispered, leaning closer to him. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was on the bed lying next to Carlos. I froze so I wouldn't wake him.

"Babe?" I heard him mumble.

"Carlos, you're up!" I said with a smile. I slowly got off the bed so I could sit facing him.

"Yeah babe, I'm up. I'll be fine. They moved me to a regular room while you were sleeping and I had Bobby put you next to me," he said chuckling.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A couple of hours," he said, "I love you."

"Good, because I love you too," I responded leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"Well that's good to know. When you got...kidnapped I was so worried and scared I would never find you. I realized then that I loved you because I knew I couldn't live without you," he explained.

"I knew when I thought you were dying. Of course I loved you before that, I guess I was just afraid to admit it," I told him. He nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

Three months later Carlos was all healed and Alan was safely behind bars. We had been living together in his apartment the whole time since he got shot. I was working part time for RangeMan as well as Vinnie. We had gone through a lot and we both really loved each other. We were taking it slow though, neither of us was quite ready for marriage yet...even with a baby on the way. Yep, a baby, in fact that's why I was feeling so bad that day at his family's house. Of course Carlos wanted to get married with the baby on the way but it didn't feel like the right time. We were living one day at a time with the occasionally ponder about the future. Nope, denial is, after all my middle name.(Who needs to think about marriage when they don't need to? Not me that's for damn sure. Of course I wouldn't mind being married to Carlos.) I would think about it when I had to. My mother of course wasn't happy, but I think she was getting used to it, I even heard a rumor that she had unplugged the phone. Now that is saying something. I was currently snuggled up to my honey, my head on his chest. I knew he was awake, and I knew he knew I was awake. I heard him inhale.

"I love you," I whispered as I traced the scar.

"I love you too, babe. Forever and for always," he returned and he even sealed it with a kiss.

"Forever and for always." I agreed.

This was the forever and always that would last longer than a ring ever could.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? I have one more chapter after this and then it's done. I almost made this the last chapter but decided to do an Epilogue. Should be up later. Thanks for reading. =)


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters...well besides little Gabriel. =)_

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

Steph's POV

Six Months Later

"Shit! This is so not the time," I cursed as Bobby and I were on the field. He looked back at me.

"What is it Steph?" he asked looking back at me and my big baby bump. My water had just broken and just as we were getting our skip too.

"Is that what I think it is or did you pee yourself?" he asked, "jeez, Steph we are supposed to grow out of this stage."

"Just shut up and get me to the damn hospital! And call Carlos, I am so _not_ in the mood for your jokes, Brown," I yelled. A contraction hit.

"Oww! Shit! Get. Me. To. The Hospital. NOW," I screamed. I saw his eyes widen and he jogged over.

"Get in the car Steph, we can be in there in five," he told me. He opened the door and boosted me up. I had read about pregnancy and what to expect but I was forgetting pretty much everything when the second one hit. I did manage to remember the Lamaze classes I took with Carlos. Bobby drove to the hospital and called Carlos. He got me in the hospital and the doctors and nurses took me to a room. Bobby sat next to me and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry Steph, he's on his way. He was in the middle of a meeting with a client but he ran out as soon as I called," Bobby assured me. A doctor came in and another contraction hit.

"How far apart are they?" he asked and I immediately looked at Bobby.

"You leave everything for me to do," he muttered shaking his head, "they were irregular at first but now they're about three minutes apart." The doctor spread my legs and since I had gotten into one of those ugly hospital gowns he was able to check.

"You are dilated but you're not ready yet. Do you want an Epidural?" the doctor asked.

"Of course I want a freakin' epidural!" I yelled as another contraction hit, this one stronger than the last.

"Where the hell is Carlos?" I asked Bobby while I currently had the death grip on his hand.

"He'll be here Steph," Bobby told me, "now if you could just let go of my..." I let go and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Ninny," I mumbled. I saw him grin. Ranger came in about five minutes and another contraction later. He was out of breath and he had on a business suit. He looked so hot. I licked my lips and another contraction hit. It didn't hurt with the epidural in, I was a happy woman. Well almost, I could still sort of feel it but not really. Ranger came over to my side and grabbed my hand.

"The doctor came in a little bit ago he said she was almost fully dilated," Bobby told him. He nodded as he took Bobby's spot.

"I'll go inform the rest of RangeMan and Steph's family," Bobby said as he left the room.

"Hey, Babe. How're you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Better. The Epidural works wonders," I told him with a grin.

* * *

Ranger's POV

Bobby had called me informing that Steph's water broke. I rushed out of the client meeting, leaving Tank in charge. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I found her room with help from the nurse. Bobby was right next to her. Bobby had only been gone a couple of minutes when the doctor came back announcing that it was time to push. Steph pushed and she squeezed my hand 'till I thought it would fall off. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

"Mr. Manoso would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doc asked. I nodded and cut it. They wrapped our baby in a blue blanket.

"What are you going to name him?" he asked with a smile. I looked over at Steph who was holding him.

"Gabriel Ricardo Manoso," she murmured, "Gabriel for my grandpa and Ricardo for Carlos." She was giving him my last name. I was ecstatic.

"That's a great name babe," I told her as I held my boy. He had blue eyes, which is unusual considering brown eyes are more dominant. Guess part of my babe was in him. I smiled as I held him.

"Hi, Gabriel," I cooed as I gently rocked him. He had lighter skin than mine but darker than Steph's.

* * *

Steph's POV

Our baby boy was the cutest baby ever. It was a Hallmark moment watching Carlos hold him. Carlos and I had talked about naming our baby. We didn't know the gender so we could be surprised. We had two names picked out, one for a boy and the other for a girl. Haylee Rose was for the girl but Gabriel Ricardo for the boy. Haylee was my dad's mom's name so that's why I picked it and Rose for Carlos' Grandma Rosa.

All my friends and family came to see him the next couple of days after I got out of the hospital. Carlos surprised me by getting everything set up so we could get married in the little house we had bought. He invited Tank, Lester, Mary Lou, and Lula. We got married and it was spectacular. Of course we weren't going on a honeymoon any time soon. Our life was great. I was married to the love of my life and we had little Gabe. Gabe actually didn't make too much of a fuss. He cried of course, but that was expected. Carlos and I would take turns getting up in the night. My mother was not pleased at all to learn of our marriage but we were happy and that's all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think of the last chapter? I made up the story of why they picked the names so, it's probably not the real names of the family members. If there was something wrong with how everything happened during the birth I apologize because I haven't had the privilege of becoming a mother...yet. So if anything was wrong I found most of it on the internet and you can tell me what I messed up. I hope you enjoyed the whole story. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. =) Now I'll work on Have You Forgotten?, then I'll probably take a break from writing fanfiction because I need to focus a little more on real life.


End file.
